up against
by SarahRoseDL
Summary: AU/AH: Bella and Edward have been going out for a total of three years and are now engaged, but Bella has never met Edward’s family. They’re spending the week at his parents’ house with his siblings and their partners.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__: Bella and Edward have been going out for a total of three years and are now engaged, but Bella has never met Edward's family. They're spending the week at his parents' house with his siblings and their partners. _

**Bella's POV**

"It's not a big deal," Edward said.

"No," I said. "Meeting my family was not a big deal. Meeting your family…"

"They'll love you."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I know how much I love you, Bella. And my family loves all of the things that I love."

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to meet them. I could bring us home right now."

"That would be a great first impression of me."

"They'd blame me."

"I don't want your family to be mad."

"They won't be."

"We're going to go in there." I said. "Eventually."

Edward laughed and rested his head on the headrest.

"Hey!" I said and punched his arm. "This is really scary."

"Scary?"

"Yes. They all hate me already because I've never met them in the three years I've been with you and now we're engaged and I'm going to be spending holidays with them and they'll have to sit across from me and they're going to hate me even more after that and then they'll try and set you up with someone else..."

"They're not mad about not meeting you, well, they are, but not at you. They're mad at me. But, it's not my fault I wanted to keep you to myself."

"Please tell me that is not the reason you told them?"

"Well…"

"I can't believe you!"

"Bella, calm down. They know we're both very busy."

And we are. Edward has been working his ass off at med school and then with the residency. _I_ barely ever got to spend time with him. Plus, I was working at a publishing house and I was working time and a half.

"Yeah," I began, "but your parents come up every once in awhile and they always invite me to go out to dinner with you and I never have. And the same goes for both your brother and sister."

"You have meetings and deadlines, Bella."

"I love you." I said after a moment.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Edward asked kissing the tip of my nose. He leaned across my seat and pulled me into his lap in the driver's seat. I leaned against him.

"If they hate me will you still be with me?" I asked.

"You're so silly."

"Please answer the question."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I asked you to marry me because I love you. That's all that matters. This isn't a test. I could care less what anyone else thinks."

"Alright." I said determined. "Let's go."

"Really? That's all I had to say?"

"Just get out of the car, Edward. I really don't want to chicken out."

Edward opened his door and got out and then helped me out of his car. I checked in the rearview mirror my appearance.

"This is ridiculous, Bella. You're beautiful."

"Maybe you're biased."

"That I am, but you're beautiful to anyone."

I sighed and began to straighten out the knee-length skirt I was wearing. Edward sighed and walked up next to me. I expected him to take my hand, but instead he picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Practicing for our wedding," he said and then he led us on the sidewalk to his huge, white, childhood mansion on the lake. We were standing in front of the huge oak door and I knew he was waiting for me to get out of his arms, ring the doorbell, or turn the knob, but I just cowered and put my face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you really that nervous?" Edward asked.

I was never able to answer because at that moment the front door flung open. A tiny, petite woman with short black hair and green eyes to match Edward's stood with her hands on her hips.

"I've waited long enough," she said.

"Alice, please…" Edward said.

I tried to get out of Edward's arms, but he and Alice were staring menacingly at each other. And it lasted for awhile.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"What, love?" He asked breaking away from his gaze off Alice and down to me.

"Let me down," I whimpered.

"Oh, right," he laughed and let me down gently. He took my hand in his. "Bella, this is my little sister Alice."

I went to shake her hand, but was unable to do so because Edward was holding my right hand. Alice saw my trouble and said, "Edward, let go of her hand."

"No." Edward said.

"What?" Alice and I asked simultaneously.

"No," Edward said. "I won't."

"You're being silly now," I said.

"I'm just trying to ease your fears of the house and I know the moment I let go of your hand Alice will take you somewhere away from me."

"Oh," I said.

"True," Alice said and side-stepped so she could allow us into the house.

"Where is everyone?" Edward asked his sister as she closed the door which took in the great scenery of early spring.

"Jasper's at the store for me. Rosalie and Emmett aren't coming for another hour, which means they'll be here in two. Mom and Dad are in the living room."

"Were spying on us?" Edward asked incredulously.

Alice laughed and it sounded like chimes in the wind, "What do you expect? You two were sitting in that car for..."

"That is…" Edward was about to go into a rant. So I cut him off.

"How'd you know?" I asked Edward.

"The living room has a view of the driveway. My parents used to spy on us through there."

"They were just curious," I said trying to ease him up. Edward being angry wouldn't make this easier for me. "It's much more normal then what Charlie did to you. I mean, who wears their police uniform with their gun to meet their daughter's boyfriend?"

"Fiancée," Edward corrected and smiled.

"Yeah, but you were by boyfriend at the time."

"I still loved you the same way as I do now," Edward said.

Alice coughed loudly.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry," I said.

"I'm not mad at _you_," she said and began leading us through various rooms. She had led us straight to the living room. His parents were standing up and waiting in the doorway. His mother had soft-looking wavy caramel hair and looked young with laugh lines. His father reminded me a lot of Edward, except with blonde hair.

Esme was the first to come forward and she gave Edward a hug. It was awkward, though, because Edward wouldn't let go of my hand. "We've missed you so much," she said to Edward.

"I've missed you too, Mom," He said. Carlisle came over and gave his son a pat on the back.

"So…" Esme said smiling at me.

"Right," Edward said and gave my hand a squeeze. "This is Bella."

"I'd shake your hand," I said, "but Edward refuses to let go of my hand."

Esme laughed and gave me a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, dear. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you, too," I said.

"What happened to your ankle, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Oh," I said looking at my left ankle.

"My fault," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes, "You did fine."

"No, I didn't. It looks like I tried to tattoo you."

"Dr. Cullen," I said explaining, "I fell down and cut open my ankle open and…"

"She wouldn't let me bring her to a hospital," Edward mumbled.

"Well, anyway, it was two years ago. Edward stitched it for me."

"Oh," Carlisle said. "Well, I'm sure you've improved since then, Edward?"

"Yeah," Edward said.

"I can't believe you let him come anywhere near you with a needle!" Alice said.

"Nice," Edward said.

"I trust him," I shrugged.

"Now you have a tattoo looking thing because you trusted…"

"Alice…" Esme warned.

"Just letting my feelings known. I don't _hide_ things from the family."

"I'll show you two to your bedroom now," Esme said trying to ease Alice.

"We're staying in my old room, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Esme said.

"So, I'll just show her."

I saw Alice cross her arms.

"Of course," Esme said.

Edward gently led me out of the living room and back to the grand foyer. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he led me up the stairs.

"Why?" I asked.

"For Alice. She'll come around eventually. Oh, and don't look behind you."

I looked and saw Alice was following. She waved at me.

"Bella." Edward said mocking being mad at me when I turned around. I shrugged and let him lead us to our bedrooms.

"Here we are." Edward said when we got to the last door.

"We're sharing a room?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"But," I said.

"We could get you your own bedroom!" Alice suggested from her own door across the hallway.

"Go away, Alice," Edward said and she walked into her room and shut the door. "Bella, we live together. We share a bedroom every night. Not that I'm complaining…"

"This is your parents' house. Not our apartment."

"My parents know we've…"

"Edward!"

"Bella, Rosalie and Emmett are sharing a bedroom and so are Jasper and Alice."

"But, Emmett and Rosalie are married. And Jasper and Alice, you said they've been dating since high school…"

"My parents arranged this." Edward said. "They don't mind."

"Okay…" I said. And Edward opened the door to his childhood. I laughed when I saw how similar it was to the bedroom of his old apartment. The walls were lined with shelves for CDs and books. He had a large television posted on the wall and had a desk in the corner. There was an expensive CD player in the corner. His bed, though, was pushed against a wall.

"You have to sleep on the side that leans against the wall," I laughed. "I don't want to be trapped until you wake up."

"Fine," Edward said. "As long as you don't sleep anywhere away from me."

"Deal," I laughed and Edward put his hands around my waist.

"Esme adores you," He whispered into my ear and made me shiver.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw how she looked at you; though, I think the prospect of me getting married and settling down makes her happy."

"You're twenty-four…" I said. "She could probably wait awhile longer."

"If its not you, then I'm not getting married."

I turned to smile at him and then someone knocked on his door and Edward groaned as they opened it. Alice had opened the door, but I was surprised when I saw a tall blonde guy standing next to her.

"Jasper!" Edward said walking over and giving him a handshake-half-hug thing. "This is Bella."

"Hey, Jasper," I said as I shook his hand.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper replied.

"That's not fair!" Alice whined from the door.

"What isn't?" Jasper asked going over to Alice and putting an arm around her.

"Edward wouldn't let me shake Bella's hand or give her a hug."

Jasper looked over at Edward quizzically.

"She was scaring Bella," Edward said and Jasper laughed. I elbowed Edward.

"She was not!" I said as Alice said. "I did not!"

"Alice," I said walking over to her, "your brother is an idiot sometimes."

"I know. Why are you even with him?" Alice asked.

I laughed, "Love's a weird thing."

"Agreed," Alice smiled.

"Anyway," Jasper said, "Esme wants us all down for dinner."

I walked down the stairs next to Alice and when I hit the last step of the stairs someone leaped out behind the wall. I shrieked loudly.

"Dammit, Emmett!" Edward said bounding down the stairs to me. "You just had to… Are you alright, Bella?"

At that point I had been breathing hard and was embarrassed. Jasper was laughing quietly and Emmett, Edward's brother, was on the floor laughing. A woman, who had blonde luscious hair and was wearing jeans that made her legs go on forever, walked over to Emmett and hit him in the back of the head. "She probably thinks we're crazy now."

Alice ran over to who I assumed was Rosalie and gave her a hug and the two of them walked off.

"You told me I had nothing to be scared of," I accused Edward with a smirk.

"Hey ya, Bella!" Emmett said coming forward. He was big and brawny with curly hair and dimples. He had a few inches on Edward.

"Hi," I said and Emmett came forward and gave me a bear hug.

"She can't…" Jasper said between fits of laughter, "…breathe. Emmett, she can't breathe."

"Oh," Emmett said releasing me. "We'll have to work on that."

Emmett winked at me and Edward put an arm around me and whispered, "It's just a week…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"So, how long have you been living in that new apartment?" Esme asked sweetly as she daintily ate some of her salad. All of us were sitting in their massive dining room. Esme and Carlisle were at the heads of the table. All of the women sat on one side and their partner across.

I hated that.

I wanted to have Edward hold my hand while we – well, _I_ – was being interrogated. But, alas, he was just across the table. I could deal with being in-between Rosalie and Alice.

"Just about a year now," Edward answered.

"How long have you been together?" Alice asked.

"Three years," I said.

"Whoa, what?" Emmett asked, "That's a hell of a long time."

"Well," I asked, "how long have you been with Rosalie?"

"Uh…um," Emmett scratched the back of his head.

"Over six years," Rosalie said.

"Oh," Emmett said, "I guess three years isn't that long then."

"How long have you been engaged?" Alice asked me.

"A year," Edward answered for me and he looked at his sister with an annoyed expression.

"How'd you propose?" Alice asked.

"_Alice_," Edward whined.

"Bella will just tell me later," Alice said.

"No, she won't," Edward said. "Alice, chill out with all of the questions."

An hour later, I still felt like I was on an interview with Alice.

"But, how are you ever going to have a wedding before the end of summer?" Alice asked. "I mean, it's already spring. Weddings are elaborate and precise."

"Alice. Just. Stop." Edward said.

"She needs to know this," Alice said.

"We plan on it being really small," I explained.

"How small? Like three hundred people?" Alice asked.

I laughed and then realized Alice was serious, "Oh. Alice, we just want our family and some close friends."

"Actually," Edward said, "she just wanted to elope."

"Pardon?"

"Elope?"

"What!"

"Thanks," I muttered to Edward.

"Why would you possibly want to elope, dear?" Esme asked.

"I don't like all of the attention on me," I said.

"Oh." Alice said, realizing she had the attention on me all night.

After dinner was finished… and then dessert Edward announced we were going to sleep. After getting into Edward's old bedroom I looked into one of his dresser drawers for a T-shirt and realized this was some of his stuff from high school. There was a football jersey with his last name on the back, I laughed while I put it on. It came down to my knees.

Edward came out of the bathroom and laughed. "Where'd you find that?"

"Your dresser," I explained. "Except, I'm breaking one of my cardinal high school rules by wearing this."

"Which is?" He asked coming over to me.

"To never wear anything that has someone else's last name on it."

"It's already your last name. Just not officially," Edward offered and then he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. He then leaned into me and we began to kiss. It was then led to the bed and soon his hands were under my jersey, he was about to take it off when I muttered, "No."

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

I was underneath him and I put my finger on his lip to stop him. "We're at your parents' house. Plus, I don't want to defile your clean virginal room."

Edward groaned, "You're serious?"

I nodded.

Edward got off of me and rolled to the side by the wall.

*

The banging on the door wouldn't stop. Not once. I opened one eye and it revealed Edward's beautiful face. He was still sleeping. What was that banging? Oh, right. We're at his parents' house.

"Who is it?" I called weakly.

"Alice!" Alice said opening the door. I moved to scoot away from Edward, but his grip around me wouldn't loosen.

"Sorry," I said to her and then turned to Edward. "Wake up."

"No," He mumbled and put his head on my chest. Well, this wouldn't be easy.

"Edward."

"Bells."

"Your sister is in the room."

"Ha ha."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure," He mumbled sleepily annoyed.

Alice stepped towards us and flicked his head.

"Alice!" Edward groaned.

"Wake-y wake-y!" Alice sang.

"We're not in high school. I'm not making you late. Get out."

"I'm taking Bella out and you're not releasing her from your death grip," Alice explained.

Edward slowly removed his arm from me. I kissed his forehead and he rolled over to continue sleeping.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice quietly.

"Breakfast with Rose. Go take a shower and be ready in twenty minutes," Alice said and left the bedroom.

I sighed, I didn't want to go out for breakfast at this hour, but I did want to get to know Alice, even Rosalie. I dashed into Edward's bathroom and took a fast shower and got ready in there. When I walked out Edward was still on the bed, but he was awake.

"Any pointers before I get sent off?" I asked laughing.

Edward sat up, "She's harmless."

"I hope you're right. And hey, am I dressed okay to go out with them?" I asked.

"Hmm." He said looking me over.

"You're impossible," I laughed.

A knock on the door interrupted us and Alice walked in with Rosalie trailing behind her.

"Some things never change," Rosalie said looking at Edward on the bed.

"Some people still don't know how to knock," Edward said.

"I knocked!" Alice said.

"You're supposed to wait until the person opens the door."

"Whatever, are you ready, Bella?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing my purse.

**Edward's POV**

"But, marry her? Why?" Emmett said while throwing a football at me to catch. Emmett, Jasper and I were taking advantage of the nice weather and partner-free time.

"What?" I asked while throwing the football to Jasper.

"You're basically married to her already. Why ruin it?" Emmett asked and Jasper laughed.

"I wouldn't be ruining anything, Emmett. Do you regret marrying Rosalie?" I asked knowing his answer.

"Hell to the no."

"That's just because she wouldn't move in with you until you got married," Jasper laughed.

"True," Emmett laughed and threw the football a little too hard at me.

"Serious?" I asked.

"Nah," Emmett said. "I love that woman."

"And I love Bella," I said.

"Yeah, I like Bella," Emmett said.

"Me too," Jasper chimed in. "She's nice."

I smiled.

"And don't forget to mention she's hot," Emmett added and I threw the football at his head and he shrugged. "Just saying."

"Keep those thoughts to yourself," I said.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about Rosalie like tha –"

"Shut up. She's like my sister, Emmett," I said.

"Good," Emmett said. "Cause she's mine."

"Cookies!" Esme called from the house and then it was just like high school. Emmett went running to the house as Jasper and I laughed walking in hoping that Emmett didn't devour all of the food.

**Bella's POV**

We were at a little café called Black. It was filled with a bunch of different groups of women. Didn't they have jobs, I mean, it is Monday.

"I'm dying to know," Rosalie said taking a sip of her coffee, "what's Edward like to live with?"

"He's…" I said trying to filter to an appropriate response.

"Bella," Alice said, "this is just between us. You shouldn't have to hide anything."

"He's sweet and amazing and nice," I said. "And so many other things I can't describe."

"And you love him?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

"You know," Alice said, "I'm getting very frustrated with all of this."

"With what?" Rosalie asked.

"I love Jasper. He loves me. I'm Bella's age and I'm not engaged yet. I've been with him longer!"

Rosalie laughed and I sat there unsure of what to say.

"He's just taking it slow?" I offered.

"No," Alice rejected.

Rosalie gave me a sly smile before turning to Alice, "Why do you want to get married so badly?"

"Because…because… you're married with Emmett and Bella will be with Edward and then it's just me and Jazz."

"So, you want to get married because you want to follow the trend?" Rosalie asked.

"What? No."

"Because I thought you never followed trends," Rosalie said.

"I don't!"

"But, you want to," Rosalie tisked.

"Whatever," Alice sighed. "I'll marry him someday."

"Good girl," Rosalie laughed.

*

Going out with Rosalie and Alice proved to be a nice little affair. They seemed nice enough, but they didn't offer any embarrassing stories about Edward yet.

A strawberry-blonde woman walked into the café and spotted our table and ran over. She hugged both Alice and Rosalie and they all seemed to be excited to see one another. She sat down and turned to me, "I'm Tanya."

"Bella," I said shaking her hand.

"So, is it that time of year for all of you to come together again?" Tanya asked the table.

"Yes," Rosalie and Alice said.

"I'm curious to know if your _whole_ group is present?" Tanya asked.

"We're all here!" Alice said happily. "You should come by. It'll be so much fun. Just like high school!"

"High school was not fun," Rosalie disagreed.

"You didn't go to Forks High," Alice said. "Our little group was so much fun back then."

"Who did that involve?" I asked.

"Well," Tanya said, "Alice and Jasper, of course. Then Emmett and Edward and Irena. I hung out with them when I went out with Edward."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"That was such a long time ago!" Alice gushed. "It feels like a lifetime ago."

"I know." Tanya said. "I haven't even seen Edward in a couple years now." She lowered her voice. "I mean, the last time I saw him we… how should I put this? ... um, rekindled the fire?"

My heart stopped in understanding.

She slept with Edward.

I wasn't with him then and I wasn't jealous, I was just… I don't know. I didn't feel like having brunch with someone who had slept with Edward. It felt wrong.

"You slept with Edward?" Alice asked loudly, pretty much shocking the entire café.

Tanya smiled. Oh god, don't punch her. I stared at my coffee.

"Would there possibly be a chance for me to get to see him, um, privately?" Tanya asked.

"Listen, lady," Rosalie said coming to my defense. I was shocked.

" – sorry." Tanya said cutting her off. "I guess that was a little crude of me. You'll have to excuse that, but he has the nicest hands…"

I put up my left hand, palm up, to shut her up. When she did I slowly turned my left hand to reveal my engagement ring.

"Served," Rosalie said.

I wanted to give her a high-five.

"Oh my God. I didn't know! Um, congratulations, I guess!" She faked enthusiasm.

"Thanks," I said uncharacteristically snidely.

"I better get going," Tanya said getting up. "It was nice seeing all of you."

"Yeah, sure," Rosalie said.

"I'll call you," Alice said as she left.

"You'll call her?" Rosalie asked.

"I was friends with her in high school," Alice replied. I felt all of my progress with Alice go out the window.

"I hate people like her," Rosalie said.

"Don't say that."

"She wanted private time with your engaged brother, Alice. His fiancé, by the way, is sitting next to you." Rosalie replied.

Alice looked at me and then back to Rosalie, "We should probably leave then."

**A/N: Alice is being bitchy, yes. But, it's because she doesn't really know Bella. She feels betrayed that Bella never attempted to get to know her. And Rosalie is preparing for Bella being part of her family. Something she won't take lightly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

The car ride home was, well, awkward. It was what I expected, though. After Alice skipped into the house Rosalie told me that it was more of a test that I was getting put through and that Alice would come to love me eventually. I smiled, but I wanted to destroy Alice's clothes.

I walked into the living room and all of the guys were watching a sports game. I didn't feel like watching, so I went into the kitchen where Esme was cooking. She smiled at me when I sat down at her kitchen island on one of the stools.

"Could I help you with anything?" I asked her.

"No. No, you're my guest. Just tell me what you like on your sandwich," Esme said while cutting up lettuce.

"Turkey, I guess," I replied.

"Alright." She smiled. "How was your breakfast?"

"It was nice," I lied.

"I'm glad. I was sort of hoping I could get some alone time to go out to dinner with you sometime this week."

"Oh," I said. "I would love to."

"Could you give this plate to Emmett and this one to Edward?" She asked handing me two different plates.

"Sure," I said taking the plates and bringing them to the other room. I handed the one plate to Emmett and he used one of his hands to mess up my hair. When I gave Edward his plate he smiled, but then frowned. I shrugged it off and walked back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Edward asked following me back into the kitchen. I resumed my seat in the stool while Esme continued making sandwiches.

"Nothing. Go watch the game," I replied nonchalantly.

"Was it Rosalie?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Bella –"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Edward. I'm just spending time with your mother," I said.

"That's bullshit," Edward called me out.

"Language," Esme chimed in.

"Sorry," Edward muttered. "But, Bella,…"

"Go spend time with your family. I'm totally fine," I said.

He scowled at me, but left to go eat his food.

He's so protective.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm just tired."

Esme didn't interrogate me and for that I was grateful. When she finished the rest of the food we brought it to the living room and watched the game with the guys as Rosalie and Alice were elsewhere in the house.

**Edward's POV**

At the end of the game, I left the living room to find Alice. She was up in her bedroom sketching. I knocked on her open door and let myself in.

"Edward!" She smiled. "Do you like this design? I think it'll look great on Bella."

It was a very poofy, very frilly wedding dress that attracted much more attention than Bella would ever want. I shook my head at her and she groaned.

"I don't know her well enough to create a perfect wedding dress!" Alice exclaimed.

"You don't need to make her a dress."

Alice scowled at me, "I'm an aspiring designer. I made Rosalie's dress. I intend to make Bella's."

"Well, she won't wear that."

"How do you know?"

"I know her."

"_Right_." She was sarcastic.

"Are you implying something, Alice? That I don't know Bella or something?"

"No," She said too innocently.

"I know her better than she knows herself," I defended.

"I never said you didn't."

"You didn't have to. I don't need to read minds to see what you're thinking."

"Edward, chill. My opinion doesn't matter, obviously."

"You're right. It doesn't."

Alice looked shocked for a moment, "What are you saying, Edward? You don't want me to be a part of your life? Because that's what it seems like."

I sighed and walked away.

I figured that Alice would tell me what happened at breakfast to make Bella look so sad. But, she's no help.

I knocked on Emmett's door and Rosalie opened the door and let me in.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What'd you say to Bella?" I asked cutting the small talk. I figured if anyone got Bella upset then it would be Rosalie.

"About what?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "She seems… upset or something."

"Well, that's your own doing, sweetheart," Rosalie said.

"What'd I say?" I asked.

"Nothing you said. Something you did."

"What'd I do?"

"Tanya."

I was taken aback for a moment. "What?"

"We ran into Tanya and she was requesting private time with you," Rosalie laughed. "But, that's probably not why she's upset."

"Then… why?"

"Alice."

I groaned. "Of course."

"Yeah, she promised to call Tanya to get together. You included."

"Not happening."

"Tell Alice. Not me."

"I will." I said. "Thanks."

I walked out of Emmett's bedroom and was intending to walk back into Alice's, but Bella was walking down the hall.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing of consequence."

"That's not cryptic." She said sarcastically.

I walked over to Bella, "Sorry."

"About being cryptic?" She asked brows furrowed.

"No." I laughed and took her hand leading her down the stairs. She didn't complain or ask what I was sorry about. She was probably planning an interrogation for later, but I could distract her.

A few hours later, I was playing mindless video games with Emmett. Bella said she wanted food. She left for it, about oh I don't know, twenty minutes ago. Now, Bella can eat, but twenty minutes? In my parents' house. Unreal.

"Man, I just crushed you!" Emmett cheered.

I just shook my head because I couldn't really care.

"What's gotten into you?" Emmett questioned. "Oh. I got it. Belllllla." He laughed and I punched his arm.

"We're not in middle school, bro." I said.

"You looooove Isabellllla." Emmett joked.

"Aw, shut up." I laughed because Emmett always meant well.

"Go ahead and leave me, Romeo. Go find your Juliet." He said. I shot him a questioning look because – how did Emmett know I was curious as to Bella's whereabouts? "Dude, your Juliet is going to be all, 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?'"

"Em –" I laughed while getting up.

"'Deny thy father, and refuse thy name,'" Rosalie replied finishing Emmett's earlier quote and sitting down next to Emmett.

"I've gotta leave this madness," I replied making my way out of the living room into the kitchen. I stumbled out of the kitchen, however, after seeing my parents, um, kissing.

I heard them laugh at my response, but they're my parents. Whatever, I began walking around the house and checking out various rooms.

Not in the music–piano room.

Not in the office.

Not in the laundry room.

Not in the funny room with big windows that was never actually given a proper name.

The library. Duh. If anyone was to go into the library it would be Bella. I walked through the French doors and saw Bella sitting at the long table talking with Jasper.

"– But, seriously, Jasper, you're wrong. The North kicked ass and…"

"True, they did, but the techniques of the South were…"

" – Bad."

"Bad." Jasper dead-panned.

"Fine. Not bad, per se. But, they lost. The North obviously had better strategies."

I choose now to make my presence known. "The South lost, Jasper. Can't argue with history."

Bella rolled her eyes at me, but smiled.

Jasper sighed, "I'm not arguing, I'm… you know what? I think I'm going to find Alice. It was nice to talk to you, Bella."

"You too." She smiled.

Jasper left with a nod towards me and I sat down in Jasper's seat.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I _was_ discussing history with Jasper, who seems to be the only one to like me, and then you interrupted us."

"Oops."

"You're funny."

"Hey," I replied. "I think this is the first time we've been alone all day."

"Yeah?"

"And I think we should use that to our advantage…" I said scooting my chair next to hers. I thought maybe she would lean away or shoot me a dirty look, but Bella grinned.

She scooted her chair closer and then went to do it again, but failed. She ended up half-falling out of her chair and into me. I caught her with ease and she sat on my lap.

"This isn't funny," she said into my mouth as she leaned in for a kiss.

**Bella's POV**

"Does that mean sleeping arrangements can change?" Edward asked half-joking, half-serious. We were now sitting, with our backs against a wall of books.

"How do you know I'll want to?" I asked throwing on Edward's sweatshirt.

Edward tucked a hair behind my ear and I shivered. Then he smirked.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Didn't say a word."

"Your eyes did."

"Really?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Still haven't answered my question, love."

"And I won't. Not until a later time, anyway." I laughed and got up. "Coming with me?"

"I think I'm going to be in here for a little while longer."

"'Kay," I said before walking out of the library.

"– no, no, no!" I heard while walking into Edward's bedroom. It was Alice. I was sure. Her door was wide open. "I just, I can't! This stupid laptop. I can't believe this!"

"Alice, maybe you could just e-mail –" Jasper tried.

"You're not serious. My laptop is going to die in about five minutes. I don't have my charger. All of my work is on it. And you want me to try and send a mass e-mail of hundreds of potential designs? It won't work in five, wait, four minutes." Alice ranted with a sad edge in her voice.

"Hey." I said popping my head into their threshold.

"I wouldn't…" Jasper said.

Alice cringed, "Thanks, Jasper."

He shrugged.

"I, um, Alice have you heard of a flash drive?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't have one with me, though." Alice said.

"I have one," I said holding it up, "I could transfer your files onto it and then you could do your work…"

"On Jasper's laptop! We have the same programs! Score! Bella, you're great!" Alice said while catching the flash drive I threw at her.

A minute and twenty-six seconds later Alice pulled the flash drive from her computer and she pulled out Jasper's laptop just to double check. He handed over his laptop and when she opened it music came blaring out of it.

Instead of lowering the volume or turning off the program, Alice came over to me and we did a happy dance. Yes, a happy dance.

Don't ask me how I got Alice inviting Edward's ex over for alone time to doing happy dances, but I wasn't going to complain.

The music was loud and Jasper kind-of laughed while Alice came over and hugged him.

"Well, this is most certainly not new." Carlisle commented walking into the bedroom with Esme.

"You do these, happy dances, a lot?" I asked laughing.

Alice was laughing a little, too. "Yep. But, normally they're by myself."

"I'm glad you have a partner-in-crime." Esme smiled.

"Me too." Rosalie said coming to the room as well and sitting next to Jasper. "I hate when she tries to pull those dance moves on me."

"Come on, Rosie." Emmett said at the doorway with Edward, "you love to dance."

"With you, yeah." Rosalie said and looked the other way when Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alice, why did you call us all in here?" Esme asked.

"Oh! Well, Bella saved them! Hold on." Alice said and Jasper handed over his computer. "Got it!"

She handed the laptop to Esme first and it went around to everyone, except myself or Edward.

"Well?" Alice asked.

Rosalie looked from the computer screen to me and then again, "She could pull it off."

"Pull what off?" I asked and Emmett laughed.

"Shush, that was not funny." Esme said giving a pointed look at Emmett. "And Alice it is wonderful, but…"

Alice pouted.

"Could we be filled in?" Edward asked.

"You've seen it." Alice said.

"No." Edward said and then slipped his arm around me in a… protective manner?

"Yes." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your wedding dress, Bella!" Alice shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This is shorter than usual. So, I'm sorry. I also wanted to thank everyone who has added me on their alerts! **

**Bella's POV**

_Wedding Dress. _

Shit.

_Wedding Dress. _

No. Crap. I couldn't not look at the damned dress. Alice had created that picture and got it onto her – Jasper's, really – laptop. She worked hard.

But, the thing was. Well, I wasn't planning on having an elaborate wedding. I mean, I just don't want all of that attention. It's not for me. Not now. Not any time in the near future and shit I wasn't going to change that now.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room at all of the expectant faces and lied, "Alice, its great."

It wasn't. It was elaborate and poofy and full of layers of white, although I had to admit it was beautiful.

Just not for me.

"But, I was sort-of planning on wearing my mother's wedding dress," I lied.

My mother had never married.

She'd been with Phil for years now, but she didn't want marriage.

"And," I said, "I'm not particularly superstitious, but I'm not about to chance my marriage. Edward's seen the dress and that's bad luck."

Alice had been looking dejected until I said the superstitious crap. She totally bought it. "Bella, shit! I didn't even think of that."

"Language…" Esme said softly.

"But, Bella, that was only design number one and I have roughly about twenty planned out…"

"Oh."

"And Edward won't get to look at any of them!"

"Uh."

"Alice, sweetheart," Esme said, "why don't you two discuss this another time? Alone."

"Yeah." I agreed. It would be a lot easier without everyone staring at us.

"Sure," Alice said easily.

***

"You don't have to wear her wedding dress designs," Edward told me. He had marched us into his bedroom after the happy dance.

"She's just trying to bond with me…"

"Where's the Bella I fell in love with?"

"Excuse me?" I blanched. Edward was never mean to me.

"I don't mean it like that."

"Define what you mean, Edward. I'm smart. I think I can figure it out."

"You're so headstrong, but with my family…"

"Alice's your sister, Edward. I'm just trying to make a nice impression. What do you want me to do? Drop coffee on the computer?"

"No," he laughed. "Bella, baby, no. I just want you to be you."

I sighed.

"Hey, now." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Get off of me, Edward," I joked.

"You've admitted how much you like these hands."

"Yeah, well…"

He kissed my neck.

Damn it all. Being with his family was making me a doormat. I shoved him off of me playfully.

"Hey," he laughed. "I didn't mean for my speech to make you push me away."

I kissed him before hopping off of the bed, "I have some business to attend to."

***

I'm a chicken without the feathers.

"And if we can get the heals in this design," Alice began rambling again. She had spent a good hour explaining the joys of heals.

I'm still not convinced, but I tried.

Gah, I shouldn't be trying to appease Alice, I should tell her how I feel about her planning this dream wedding.

But, honestly, who am I to take that beaming light out of her eyes when she talks about shoes?

And she doesn't like me. Not really, anyway. She seemed to like Tanya and… I want her to like me.

"Girls," Esme said coming into the dining room where Alice set up camp. "You're going to need to put away these photos. We need the dining room for eating."

Alice began to pile the photos of inspiration away into a folder.

"Alice?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you sure," I paused. "That you don't want to use these photos for your wedding?"

She dropped the folder, which just confirmed I hit the nail on the head. She picked the folder back up. "No, Bella. I just want a nice wedding for my older brother… and you, too."

She left the dining room.

Still a chicken. Maybe I'll start growing feathers soon.

**Edward's POV**

"Wow, Ma," Emmett commented coming into the dining room, "This smells great! I haven't had a decent meal in forever!"

"Ouch," Rosalie said sarcastically from her seat across Alice.

"Oh," Emmett said. "I meant I haven't had a decent meal in the past week."

"You just dug your own grave," Jasper laughed taking a seat next to Alice.

All of us sat down. Except, Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen and Bella was, too?

I hadn't seen her since she left to talk to Alice, and looking at my sister now… well, she looked irritable. Obviously, they didn't come to an agreement.

"This is just like high school," Alice said, uncrossing her arms.

"Rosie didn't go to our high school," Emmett said.

"I know!" Alice said, exasperated. "But, when I was still in high school and you'd come home… this is what it felt like. You always brought Rose."

"Yeah," Jasper said. "This is a bit like high school."

"'Cept the same bedroom thing!" Emmett said.

"Gosh, will you ever grow up?" Rosalie asked.

"When you do," Emmett winked.

"And Edward has Bella now," Jasper commented.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked me.

I shrugged. "I think she's in the kitchen."

"No, she's not," Jasper said. "I was just in there."

"I'll go find her," I said and stood up.

"Wait," Alice said.

"What?" I asked leaving the room.

"I don't ever see you, Edward," she said in a small voice.

"Alice," I groaned. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"That's not what she's talking about," Jasper said.

"We all never see you," Emmett said.

"Whoa, whoa," I said. "Is this, like, an intervention of bring Edward home more often?"

"No," Emmett said.

"It would be nice to see you, though," Rosalie said.

"Without Bella hogging up all of your time!" Alice said.

And I would have sat down and talked to them and explained my hectic schedule, which only allowed me to have free time on the holidays, or how I was trying to get free time to see all of them, but Alice. Dammit, she had to bring Bella into this.

"It's not her fault, Alice. Lay off." And I stormed out of the dining room. Right into a wide-eyed Bella.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't say that," I said losing all of my anger. "How about I take us out to dinner?"

Bella just shook her head and her hair flipped over her shoulder. "No, but thanks." She got a smile on her face. "Let's go sit with your family."

She began to walk and when I didn't follow she grabbed my hand and pulled me through into the dining room. It was silent. They knew Bella heard everything.

And yet, she's still amazing. She doesn't yell or cry; she puts on a smile and walks back into the fighting ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized there isn't a lot of Bella-Edward one-on-one time. **

**And I can't have that, can I? **

_Tuesday_

**Bella's POV**

_8:22 A.M_

I woke up to Edward staring at me.

He was propped up on an elbow and was looking at me lazily.

"What are you doing?" I yawned and closed my eyes.

"I've never really seen you sleep," He commented. When I didn't respond, he kept talking. "I'm usually out of the house or whatever early. I've never really been trapped and had to stay in bed while you were sleeping…"

Oh. Right.

Edward was sleeping against the wall and the only way to get out would be to wake me up…

I cuddled up to Edward and he dropped out of his position.

"Nine more minutes, please," I whispered.

"Nine?" He whispered into my neck.

"Yeah," I said softly trying to go back to sleep and not think about the previous night…

Minutes later, Edward was kissing my throat.

Normally, I wouldn't mind, I don't mind, but seriously we're in his childhood bedroom.

A hurried, loud knock on the door sounded.

Edward groaned.

"What?" He called.

"Dude," I heard Emmett call as I scooted away from Edward. "Soccer game later. You too, Bella!"

"Sure," I called and was given a look by Edward.

"Cool!" Emmett said leaving the door.

"You want to play soccer?" Edward asked.

"Wait," I said while stepping out of the bed into the cold air. "We're playing? I thought we were going to a game?"

"He meant playing, Bella."

"Oh. Well I can't be horrible…" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Shut up…"

I didn't think about anything while I took the shower and got dressed. When I bounded down the steps, I saw Alice at her doorway and she just walked back into her bedroom at the sight of me.

Emmett and Esme were watching television together.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Carlisle and Edward in a conversation at the kitchen island.

"Morning Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"Good morning," I replied while plopping into a stool beside Edward.

"I'm bringing you out." Edward turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"To breakfast."

"Isn't your soccer thingy in a little bit?" I asked.

Before I finished speaking Edward was shaking his head and Carlisle laughed and leaned himself against the refrigerator when I said 'soccer thingy'.

"We'll be back before then."

"Promise?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

He grabbed for my hand.

"It was nice seeing you," I said to Carlisle… it felt polite.

"You too," he laughed.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked as we passed through the living room.

"You can't miss soccer!" Emmett yelled.

"Breakfast," Edward said still dragging me along. "We'll be back in a little while."

And then he opened the front door. When I was out the door he shut it and then suddenly, I was air-born.

Edward had picked me up bridal style.

How ironic.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he continued to walk to the car.

"It felt necessary," he shrugged letting me down at the passenger side of his Volvo. He opened the door for me and when I hopped into the car…

It felt like home!

I wanted to kiss it.

No one was judging me in here.

It was freaking familiar.

Edward hopped in and his car came to life quietly and he backed up while drumming his finger on the steering wheel.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked amusedly happy.

I kicked my feet up on the dashboard. "I love this car, Edward."

"I never thought you would say that."

True. I hated this car and its fancy stick-shift controls and what not. But, right now this place was as good as our apartment.

The speakers came on with a vengeance and Mozart, Edward's music of choice, sounded.

I was in effing Disney Land.

Edward pulled up to a small restaurant on a reservation. He went to shut the car off, but stopped and looked at me.

"You don't want to get out, do you?" He asked.

"Not really…" I said still with a smile plastered across my face.

Edward pulled his car into reverse and kept driving until he was on a highway.

Twenty minutes later and some heart-wrenching classical music that I didn't complain about, we were pulling up to a McDonalds.

It doesn't take much to make me happy.

"Those arches," I said referring to the big sign of the 'M'. "Are like golden arches this morning!"

He laughed at my insaneness. "At least I can buy your heart with the happy meal."

"That you can," I said. "Only you."

He pulled up to the drive thru ordering board.

"Welcome to McDonalds. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah," Edward said and he began to order some pancakes and toast and a whole bunch of crap.

"Is that it?"

" – hash-browns," I added talking over Edward's shoulder. "And two coffees!"

"Anything else?" The nasally voice asked.

"Nope," I said to Edward.

"Drive up to window three."

Slowly, Edward's sleek car made it through the ketchup covered road. A few greasy bags later and we were speeding somewhere.

"We can stay in the car…" Edward said. "Just let me find a spot to park."

"'Kay." I started to look in the bag and took a sip of coffee.

Edward parked and we got the most beautiful view of the reservation we drove away from awhile ago.

"You know I love you," Edward said while we took all the food out. "Otherwise you'd never get away eating in my car."

"You're so anal," I laughed.

"Just with the Volvo."

"If you name the Volvo… I'm getting you help."

…

"Anyway," Edward said awhile later. "My family… well, I'm –"

"Don't… it's not your fault." I cringed against this conversation.

"If you want to turn around and run in the opposite direction…"

I rolled my eyes.

Like I would ever leave Edward.

Yeah, right.

From the moment I met Edward, I knew that I would be with him forever… in any way I could.

Edward and I aren't a normal couple.

We never had an awkward conversation about becoming 'exclusive'; we just were since day one.

We just were.

I got up from my seat and a hash-brown fell onto the floor.

He'll kill me later… but, oh well.

I sat on Edward's lap.

And I kissed him.

Because that was the only way I could convey my feelings toward him and he knew it.

I could handle his family.

If Alice wanted to dress me up like a poodle, then I'd accidentally drop the outfit in mud.

Jasper and Emmett could throw footballs at my head if they wanted.

I couldn't handle if Edward thought I was having doubts.

Because that's not who we are.

We never have and I'll be damned if we become one of those couples now.

*

*

**Edward's POV**

I had to laugh.

It caused Bella's face to turn and scowl at me, but I saw the quivering of her lips trying to turn into a smile.

We were sitting in the driveway of my parents' house.

Neither of us wanted to get out and into the mad house.

"I'll race you to the front door," I said.

She didn't answer. She just took off, out of the car, and began sprinting towards the house.

I didn't take the keys out of the ignition, shut my door, or take out the shit-filled breakfast bags.

I just ran to the front door, to catch up to my girl.

When we got to the front door and Bella was out of breath and just adorable as she took a few deep breaths I just had to kiss her.

My family was fucking with our minds lately.

And not being in our home…

I wasn't used to the space we had in-between us.

I backed her up against the front door, a smile on both of our faces. I put my hands on either side of her face before leaning in.

She took advantage of the kiss and family-free time to put her hands in my hair and I had to put my hands in her long wavy brown hair because I just did.

It was a reckless kiss.

Everything about Bella was reckless.

The run to the house.

Leaving behind my car.

The hash-brown grease littering my car.

This kiss.

Just everything, except _her_, herself.

I could never let myself be reckless _with_ her.

We were reckless, just not with the others emotions and shit.

My family, though are borderline reckless and that won't happen anymore.

Bella's left hand reached to touch underneath my shirt, but then everything was falling.

Literally.

Someone had opened the front door.

Bella dropped onto her bottom as I tumbled on top of her.

She bit my lip in the process, but believe me she's done that before.

I wanted to kick whoever opened the door, but Bella began laughing and leaned her body up to kiss me again.

And I obliged.

What else was I to do?

"Ouch," I yelled breaking away from Bella. Someone had hit me on the head with something hard. "What the hell?"

"You need to come up for air." Emmett laughed as I stood up and extended a hand for Bella.

She stood up and gave my hand a squeeze before letting go and bending over to get the soccer ball Emmett threw at my head.

"You ready?" Emmett asked Bella while throwing his arm around her carelessly.

"Yep!" She beamed up at him.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Now," Rosalie said bounding down the stairs in sneakers and shorts.

"I have to get ready," Bella replied stepping out of Emmett's grasp and bounding up the stairs.

I heard Alice sigh, she was behind Rosalie.

"We were planning on leaving _now_."

"Go on, then." Bella called. "Edward has to change, too."

Bella was out-of-sight and I turned to Alice, "Just fucking stop."

"I'm doing nothing wrong."

"We'll be down in ten," I ignored Alice and walked up the stairs. "And shut off my car!"

"Ten minutes? That's it?" I heard Alice incredulously exclaim under her breath, impressed.

Bella was wearing shorts and one of my old T-shirts and sneakers. Her hair was on top of her head.

She stood waiting for _me_.

Jasper would probably never have Alice waiting for him.

We laughed at each other as we walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett asked when all of us were in his jeep. Minus Esme and Carlisle who rarely ever came.

We were at the old clearing within minutes.

The grass was too high and the field was out of use, but it was beautiful. I saw Bella looking at it in awe.

She turned to talk to Rosalie and make nice to Alice.

"You have the ball, Emmett?" Jasper asked while stretching.

"I have it!" Emmett yelled while taking a soccer ball and chucking it at my head to frighten me.

It was sort of a tradition… and it never worked.

I ducked easily, but instead of stopping, the ball kept going.

…far into the brush.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett!" Everyone whined. The soccer ball – the only one he packed, by the way – was now far into the unknowns of the brush.

And no one wanted to venture into it.

"These shoes are white," Alice replied. "And new."

"It was _your_ fault," Rosalie said accusingly at Emmett while pointing a blood red fingernail at him. "You have to go get that freaking ball."

"Hey, now." Emmett said. "It was _his_ fault!" He pointed a finger at Edward.

"What?!" I asked, while Edward just shook his head knowingly.

"If he didn't duck out of the way none of this would have happened!"

"You're such a big goon!" Rosalie sighed sitting down.

"Now, now, princess." Emmett was being condescending. "I'd get it, but I don't want to injure myself. Just like you don't want to break a nail, I don't want to break my ankle."

"Oh. Oh, really, Em? That's the best you've got?" Rosalie asked getting up and into Emmett's space, all with her eyes becoming fiery. "You think I'm worried about breaking a nail? Please. I'm not your sister and – "

" – you spend just as much time in those spas with her!"

"One time, cheese head! And I just don't want to hurt my hand! Could you imagine me trying to work on my car if my hand broke?"

"Do they always do this?" I whispered to Alice.

She nodded and then grimaced, "It's their foreplay."

During the mists of their argument, I decided I'd play the hero and get the ball.

I looked around and Alice and Jasper were admiring their new sneakers. Rosalie and Emmett were still arguing-flirting, and Edward was about to break it up.

I walked very slowly and cautiously to the edge of the clearing and peered into the unknowns.

It didn't look too bad.

So, I took a step in. And then another. And another.

I was about thirty feet into the brush and I was looking under a bush when Edward called out to me, "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Getting the ball," I responded. Silly boy.

"Do not move!" Edward yelled.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, Bella, baby, this part of the forest is known to have this quicksand sort of mud…"

"I'll be okay," I sighed, trying not to look scared.

"Bella, it'll be okay! We'll get you out!" Alice called while waving her hands frantically above her head.

Huh? Bitchy to nice in a few minutes.

"We're going to get you a rope," Emmett called.

I waited a few minutes and was decidedly going crazy.

I had gotten here fine, so why did I need a rope to get back?

Then I started having visions of me falling while walking back and ending up falling into the mud-quick-sand-whatever and sinking to my death.

"Bella," I heard Jasper's calm voice. "Wouldn't this be a great news article of sorts?"

I laughed because that's what sane people do, right?  
"If I survive it…" I smiled becoming instantly calmer.

**Edward's POV**

"She'll be fine," Emmett shrugged.

"If this was Rosalie…" I began angrily.

"Edward," Rosalie said calmly. "Jasper can only try to calm down one person at a time and right now that person is Bella. Now let Emmett do his thing and get the rope set up and just stay still, okay?"

"You have no clue how uncoordinated she is," I replied pacing again. Emmett was in the trunk of his jeep looking for his fishing rod. So he could attempt to "reel" her in.

Rosalie sat on the bumper, while Alice looked on from a distance sitting down criss-cross with a deep look upon her face.

"Stop being such a worry-wart," Emmett snickered.

"This isn't funny, she could get hurt."

"She won't though," Alice said from the distance in a small voice. "She's with Jasper. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Don't comfort me," I said shortly. Alice, of all people, should just shut up.

"Look," she said getting up from her spot on the ground. "Just because I love you and miss you, it doesn't mean I'll take this-this crap." She was standing in front of me now. "I wasn't trying to comfort you! I was telling you a statement. Jasper won't let anything happen to Bella! You trust Jasper, you like him… you may not spend any time with us, but don't tell me your opinions on him have changed."

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm sorry. Just, you're driving me crazy. Give a man a few feet. The love of my life is out in the woods surrounded by quicksand."

"If she's the love of your life," Alice asked. "Then why the hell aren't you with her right now?"

"Because I'd just freak her out. If she saw how nervous I was, then hell, she'd need a helicopter to get her out."

Alice's mouth opened and shut a few times before she decided to have a look of pure shock on her face.

She retreated back to her spot sitting against a tree.

"Alright," Emmett said untangling some thin fisherman rope. "This won't help much, but I'm sure she'll be fine coming back, this is just a precaution."

"Let's go!" I said without hesitation until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Rosalie.

"Calm yourself down first," she said before walking towards Jasper and Bella.

"She's right, you know?" Emmett said while walking past.

I sighed, ran a hand threw my hair, and walked too fast to Bella.

" – it'd be, like, thirty pages long…" I heard Bella's casual voice.

"More like fifty," Jasper argued.

"Just shut up already!" Emmett said to them, never a patient man.

Rose punched him in the arm, "He just wants to start the game and for you to have two feet."

"Bella?" I called out. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all standing along the outside of the clearing. Bella was a good while in.

"Hey," she called nonchalantly.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Eh, I've been better."

Emmett sighed heavily, "Let's cut the shit. Bella we're going to get you the rope. You'll walk back slowly, very slowly and then we'll be sure you don't fall into a trap."

"'Kay."

Emmett whined the fishing rod back and I was happy to realize Emmett took the hook out.

Bella took a tiny step towards the rope, testing it out.

The whole world stopped as she took her three steps to the rope. She finally picked it up and I saw her look at it sarcastically.

"You're okay?" I called out because I needed to know.

She threw a smile my way and continued walking.

"Bells," Emmett yelled out to her, even though she was twenty steps from him. "I'm gonna start twisting the rope back in."

He began to use the tiny handle to pull the excess rope, but he pulled to hard and he had Bella falling onto her knees and I could see blood.

"Stop!" I heard Rosalie shout to Emmett so he would stop pulling in the line.

"Bella?" Emmett called out dropping the rod. "You okay?"

I saw Jasper pick up the rope as Emmett began making his way to the forest, probably heading in.

"Ugh," She said to us and I saw her put on her brave face. "I think I'm okay. Just let me sit a moment."

"Not happening," I muttered under my breath as I began to make my way to Bella.

When I was right in front of her, no problems with quicksand, she looked up.

"I don't need your saving," she stated.

"I know, just thought you'd like a hand."

As she reached toward my outstretched hand, I lifted her up and put her on my back.

"We'll beat you to the car!" Bella yelled as I went into a sprint passing my friends and siblings. They looked dumbfounded for a moment before I saw Alice jump on Rosalie's back.

Emmett didn't look to happy, but what could he do? He was no loser. He went to Jasper and picked him up bridal style. Jasper was cussing under his breath and Alice and Rose fell forward with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

We all laughed the whole car ride home.

I wished I had a camera to capture the look on Jasper's face when Emmett picked him up in order to win the race.

He didn't by the way. Win the race, I mean.

Edward's fast.

We pulled up to the mansion on the lake.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Alice asked turning to look at Jasper who had a hand in her hair.

"When you fell," he said nonchalantly. "A worm crawled into your hair…"

"What? Jasper, there is a _bug_ making a _home_ in my hair? Get it out! Get it out!" Alice was bouncing in her seat with her hands flailing through her hair.

Jasper was between amused and nervous for Alice's well being.

Emmett and Rosalie boomed with laughter, when the car was rolling to a stop Alice hopped out and made Jasper check her hair once again.

Edward's hand found its way to mine as we watched the debacle of Alice and Jasper.

Jasper held a worm in his hand and Alice went from screaming to looking at it thoughtfully.

"It's so tiny," she murmured almost admiringly.

"Edward," I whispered. "If she falls in love with a worm before me…"

He laughed as Alice screamed and ran to the house because Jasper held the worm too closely.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked looking around.

"They disappear occasionally," Jasper commented with a grimace and walked to the house.

"Come on," Edward said walking me back to the house with a smile on his face.

And I was just as happy as him at that point.

Because I won over Emmett the moment I put a paper towel where I would be sitting so I didn't get any dirt or blood on his car…

Rosalie was always on my side and Jasper seemed to enjoy my company.

Alice talked through the whole car ride home with me, laughing the whole while.

"Eddie!" Tanya yelled throwing her arms around Edward the moment he got into the house. I took a step away. Her presence bugged me.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" He asked kindly.

"Well, I ran into Alice the other day who invited me over. I thought maybe you could tell me all about medical school since I haven't talked to you in so long…"

"Yeah, that'd be fine," he said much to my dislike. "You're still in nursing school, right?"

"Yeah!" She said too enthusiastic.

"You're a nurse?" I blurted out. She's not compassionate, is she?

"I like to take care of others…" she trailed off looking at Edward.

Esme walked through the foyer with Carlisle on her trail.

"Oh no," Esme commented. "Bella, what happened to you?"

I looked down at my knees the same moment Tanya did.

The _nurse_ sneered at my now ripped bloody knees.

"I just fell," I said. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Let's go to the kitchen so I can clean it up," Carlisle said to me.

I began to take a step forward, but Edward placed a hand on my forearm. "I'll do it." He said.

"Your dad said he could," I argued. "Go _rekindle the fire." _

I pulled out of his grasp before heading to the kitchen with his dad and mom.

"Here, dear." Esme pulled a chair out for me. I was glad to know things like this happened at their house before.

Carlisle placed gloves on his hands and began lightly applying things to my skin to make it clean.

I didn't flinch once.

"She doesn't need stitches does she?" Edward asked walking to me.

"No, she'll be fine with a few bandages," Carlisle replied while taking out a few bandages.

"Let me do it," Edward said softly and his father handed over the medical supplies.

"Bella," Esme said thoughtfully. "Would you like to head out for some shopping with me?"

Did I want to leave Edward with Tanya? No. But, I trust him. And I want Esme to like me.

"Sure," I replied easily.  
"Great," she said. "Let's go!"

… I now know where Alice gets her enthusiasm.

"Mom," Edward said. "Let her rest a bit. She almost died in the woods."

Esme's eyes bugged out so I quickly said, "It wasn't' like that. Don't worry."

Just as I was about to open the front door, it opened and Rosalie and Emmett popped in.

"Bella, Bella, where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Shopping," I said.

"Can I come?" Rosalie asked.

"Er, its grocery shopping with Esme."

"Oh. Never mind then," she laughed.

"Holy shit," I heard Emmett say. "Is Tanya here?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Her perfume," Emmett said taking a deep sniff through his nose and then coughing.

I laughed as Rosalie's eyebrows knitted together. "She's here? With Edward?"

"Yeah," I said. "She's in the family room with him."

"That's for family." She was defiant and had a hand on her hip. "Come on, Emmett. I might need your muscles to kick this chick out on her ass."

"Don't," I laughed as she began tapping her foot. "It's fine."

"I really like you!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm kicking them out of that room."

She left and Emmett shrugged and followed her.

I opened the front door again and was about to open the car door, Esme was already in the seat, but I was stopped by Jasper.

"I heard Tanya's here?" He said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll take care of it."

"Why is everyone freaking out, Jasper?" I asked as Alice showed up behind him.

"You don't know him that well, do you?" She asked.

"Elaborate, please…" I replied.

"_Alice_," Jasper said sharply.

"She should know." Alice replied indignantly.

I looked into the car and saw Esme throw some shades on.

If I was learning something new about Edward it would have to wait until after spending time with his mother.

"He had to be five…" Esme trailed on through the frozen food aisle. She had been telling me stories of Edward. "Honestly, he'll never forgive me for telling you this, but…"

"Esme Cullen!" A woman interrupted and hugged her fiercely.

"Elizabeth!" Esme said taking a step away.

"How is everything? The family?"

"Great. Carlisle is working on opening a new wing on the hospital and the family is all up this weekend."

"I wish my family would be more like yours! We haven't all been together since last Christmas."

"Oh, that's such a shame."

"Yes, but I try and visit them. Much to their dismay."

Esme and Elizabeth began to laugh.

"Now," Elizabeth said. "Who is this?"

"This is Bella Swan. Edward's fiancé. Esme said praising. "Bella, this is Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied as she swept over me, doing a once over.

"Wow," she said and turned to Esme. "I never thought I'd see the day Edward would get married. I always thought he'd end up with Tanya Denali; she's such a sweet girl. They're each others first love and all."

"I wouldn't go as far as calling that love," Esme countered. I saw a fierce look in her eyes. "I've seen Edward in love. I know what's best for him. Now if you'll excuse us…"

Kick ass Esme! My God, I never thought I'd see the day!

I smile spread onto my face as I laughed with Esme at the social climber.

**Edward's POV**

"I've been working in the reception area lately and I see all the med school students doing their residency… how do you keep up with all of that? I mean, that schedule is crazy." Tanya said flipping a piece of hair behind her ear.

Tanya and I…

Me and Tanya…

Well, we just… were once something.

I really liked Tanya. When we were alone she was beyond great, intelligent. But, she puts on a front, it's insecure, but she does it. I hate it.

We could maybe have remained friends if she could be more like her real self, but… that was a long shot.

And our past wasn't that simple.

We were young and jealous and insane, basically.

Losing our virginity to each other was a huge step and made each of us very protective.

We weren't a match made from heaven and had problems.

She kissed another guy, so I kissed a girl. She cheated on me by sleeping with some guy. So, I slept with another girl.

We were stupid and jealous.

It was wrong.

A few years ago, we _rekindled the fire_ as Bella put it. A one time only thing. A sort of… what it. It didn't work. We were over it.

"My schedule's always been crazy," I reminded her.

"True," she replied. "But now there's a girl involved."

"Bella."

"Yeah," Tanya said. "And I don't know, but it doesn't seem fair. You're not going to be spending any time with her and she won't understand. She doesn't work at a hospital, you know?"

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe you should make sure this is what you really want? I mean, we used to think it'd be great for us because of the whole same work-place thing."

"I don't mix my professional and –"

" – home life. I know." Tanya grimaced. I hated when she did this. It only happened every once in awhile, she'd go on about how we would work out. But, I know once she meets someone, she'll know that what we had wasn't all that great. "So tell me about her."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"She is the woman who replaced me," Tanya said with a sad smile. "I'm just kidding. But, I would like to hear about her. I need to make sure she's right for you."

"She is." It somehow felt wrong to talk about Bella to Tanya. Oil and water, honestly.

"Edward," Rosalie interrupted standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked and Emmett plopped on the couch in-between me and Tanya on the couch.

"Go into the kitchen with your friend."

"Why?" I asked.

"This room is the family room."

"So?"

She sighed, "Just leave this room."

"No," I said confused.

"Emmett and I had sex on this couch last night."

It didn't take me two seconds to get up off the couch and lead Tanya to the kitchen.

Jasper was sitting in there with Carlisle. For the next two hours I made small talk with them. Eventually, Alice came in and talked, too.

*

It had been hours.

Where the hell is my mother with Bella?

I'd really like to know.

Tanya left a little while ago and I was stuck in my childhood bedroom, alone.

Bella's presence is so much more important than I ever thought.

"Edward?" Alice knocked and came into my room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk…"

"Go ahead," I said. My attention was now peaked. Alice never said she wanted to talk, she just did.

"It's about Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look," she said. "I don't like her, obviously."

"You haven't been fair."

"She's so possessive! I never see you, no one does!"

"What's bringing this on?"

"Tanya being here just reminded me of what it was like in high school –"

" – we're not in high school. I didn't love Tanya."

"Fine, whatever. I'm just saying she's a selfish prick. I wouldn't be surprised if she became a gold-digging money whore."

I was silent because if I didn't collect myself…

My fists clenched. "Get the fuck out."

Randomly Alice jumped up with the biggest smile on her face and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"You love her! You really love her!"

"Well, duh."

"Oh. This is great! I need to go find her! I want to make a whole new impression!"

"Alice, you're weird, but that just now… what was it about?"

"I was just double checking. I pretty much knew after the woods, but…"

"Let's go find her," I replied smiling.

**Bella's POV**

After spending some time with Esme, I was heading up the stairs to Edward's room… but Alice was in there with Edward…

_"Fine, whatever. I'm just saying she's a se_lfish prick. _I wouldn't be surprised if she became a gold-digging money whore. "_

And then silence.

Edward didn't even defend me!

I'm his freaking… gah.

That isn't right.

This isn't right. His sister is effing annoying and wrong. And Edward?

He hung out with Tanya, of all people!, and now is letting his sister trash talk me.

I shouldn't be so pissed, but seriously.

I deserve better.

I walked back down the stairs and out the door with my cell phone in hand. I dialed information for the number to a taxi service.

***

**A/N: spring break + no school = lots of writing time :] **

**I like to know what you guys are thinking.**

**So, reviews are nice.**

**And thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alert list.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

The taxi pulled up.

I had none of my belongings or anything, but I just needed to go back home. I didn't care anymore.

As the taxi driver opened the door for me, Emmett and Jasper emerged from the house.

"Need a ride somewhere?" Emmett called out lazily.

I didn't answer.

I took my seat in the cab, but Jasper caught the door before I could shut it.

Shit.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Is Edward not letting you drive his car?" Emmett asked with a smile. "He's so anal."

"I'm just going," I said quietly.

"Home?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Could you tell Esme and Carlisle thanks? And tell Rosalie I'll call her sometime?"

"You didn't tell anyone," Jasper stated.

"It's better if I just leave now. I don't need people to fuss over me leaving."

"At least grab your stuff," Emmett said somewhat sadly.

"I'll be fine at home," I replied with a sad smile. "I'll see you guys around, okay?"

I went to shut the door, but Jasper still held it too tightly.

"What?" I asked.

He nodded his head towards the front door where Edward stood with pure shock on his face. Alice was next to him, all signs of evil gone.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Gosh," I muttered under my breath.

" – er." The taxi driver said.

"I just need a moment," I replied hopping out of the taxi.

Edward took the steps to be directly in front of me. "I'll get our stuff," he said. "Then we'll leave. Together."

"Wha –. No. Edward, no."

"I'm not letting you go without me."

"You don't even know why I'm leaving."

"It doesn't matter."

"Edward," I said quietly. "Just stay here. Spend time with your family. They miss you."

"No way," he breathed out.

I sighed angrily. "I'm not a child. Just. Let. Me. Go."

"Why?" He asked.

"It was my fault!" Alice cried from the side. "I've been horrible to you! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't think you would go, though!"

I didn't respond to her.

She didn't matter.

I took a step toward the taxi.

"Just… what's the matter?" He asked defeated.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. So, I looked around him.

"I'm sorry," I shrugged sincerely.

"Why?" He asked not even caring Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were watching our every move.

A tear escaped.

"I'm not… enough. I don't have some amazing job. And I'm not making a ton of money. I don't have a united family, like this. I didn't mean to be a prick or anything." _But, most of all… I didn't expect you to believe all of this. I thought you'd defend me. _

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, hurt.

"It's the truth," I sighed.

"That's bull shit. Why would I ever think that?"

"Look, we've been here for what, three days? I'm not good enough for this. I can't even handle it."

Edward rolled his eyes and caught on to one of my hands. "You're being silly. You mean more than anything."

I sighed, "Come on, just… don't lie."

"I'm not!"

"You are! I was going into the bedroom before, but… I heard you and Alice…"

"What part?" He asked suddenly.

"Does it matter?"

"Oh no!" Alice said, suddenly right in front of me. "Oh, Bella. I said some awful things, but that was only so I could see what Edward thought of you! After he freaked out, I realized he loved you! Did you see my happy dance?"

I shook my head.

If I had seen the happy dance, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Edward had in fact defended me.

But, who in their right mind, says such awful things about a person?

"None of what I said was true," Alice said.

"Either way," I said. "I think I just need a break."

"I'm coming," Edward replied.

"No. Please, just stay here." I said.

"Bella, you're my wife," he said.

"That's not going to change," I said.

I saw him inhale. He kissed me on the forehead before saying, "Call me when you get home."

"Of course," I replied and I got into the taxi and Jasper shut the door for me.

***

It was only a half an hour later that I realized I left behind with Edward a mess to handle.

He blurted out our secret.

Whether his family caught it or not… I don't know.

But, if they did then they'd known that…

Edward and I were husband and wife, already.

And we got married _without_ any of them.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. **

**I love everyone who reads my stuff. You're like my cake and the people who review are the pretty icing and sprinkles. Seriously. And now I'm hungry. Ha :] **


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella left.

No belongings in hand. Not anything. Not me.

I heard a sniffling next to me and turned to see Alice trying to hide her tears.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, asking for forgiveness.

She doesn't deserve it.

She made Bella uncomfortable.

She made her leave.

I sighed, "I'm going inside."

I brushed past everyone and walked into the house. I didn't even bother shutting the door behind me. I knew everyone would follow me.

I went to the kitchen.

Rosalie was sitting on a stool watching my mother cook.

Rose isn't exactly culinary, but she appreciates it.

"Edward," my mother said without even turning around. She was working on some sort of sauce. "Could you ask Bella to give me that recipe? I think she went upstairs."

"She… she just left, Mom."

"Oh," Esme said. "Do you know when she'll be back? I'd like to make it Bella's way."

"She went home," I replied.

"What'd you do?" Rosalie asked turning in her stool to glare at me.

I rolled my eyes, but it was amusing to see Rosalie so protective.

"It was a combination of things, Rose."

Esme turned around to face me. "Is she okay? Did something happen? And how are you doing, dear?"

"I'm fine," I sighed frustrated. "So is Bella."

"How long ago did she leave?" Rosalie asked interrupting Esme before she spoke again.

"Five minutes ago," I said.

"Don't wait for me for dinner," Rosalie said hopping up and grabbing her keys from the counter.

Strange.

Esme ignored Rosalie's departure, "I really like Bella."

"Yeah," I said quietly. I was still frustrated from everything. "I knew you would."

No one ever hates Bella. It just doesn't happen.

******

It was dinner time and I had been ignoring my family.

Funny thing is that Bella wanted me to stay so that I could spend time with my family. Which I was not.

So, I should be.

Eh.

I walked down the stairs. I knew my family was probably about to eat dinner.

I was right, my siblings and Jasper were sitting at the dinner table.

Bella and Rosalie's seat were vacant.

My parents were in the kitchen.

I took a seat, hoping Bella would call soon to tell me she was home safe.

"Edward," Alice said quietly.

I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows.

"If I knew… I wouldn't have done those things," Alice said, she looked as though she'd been crying. Jasper and Emmett were sitting by and they were strangely quiet.

"Don't play stupid, Alice. You know I love Bella," I replied hastily.

"Edward," she said and when I didn't answer she said it again, louder. "Edward. If I knew she was your _wife_…"

Wait. What? How the hell does Alice know…?

"How do you –? What?" I took a breath. "How'd you know?"

"You said it in front of us," Alice said quietly.

"Only you three know?" I asked.

I looked at Jasper who was seated next to Alice. He looked more gloomy than normal. And more protective than ever towards my sister.

Emmett met my eyes and held me in a stare for a few moments. He too, looked sad.

"I wasn't able to make the sauce," Esme announced coming into the dining room unaware of the situation.

******

They know.

Because of me, they know.

Stupid, stupid.

I sat up in my bed, Bella still hadn't called.

She should be home by now. And I would call, but she needed space.

I hadn't been alone with Alice, Emmett, or Jasper.

I didn't want to deal with them knowing.

My door swung open without warning and in came my siblings and Jasper.

The door shut with a click.

Alice hopped on the bed, sitting criss-cross.

Jasper took a chair from the corner and Emmett sat in the middle of the floor.

"I'm not really in the mood –" I began.

"We're not really in the mood," Emmett said. "But, hell, Edward we're your family."

"I know," I replied sitting up, confused.

"It's common courtesy to tell people," Jasper said. "You know, so maybe we could've given you a gift."

"We didn't want all of that fuss…"

" – you were getting married in the summer," Alice squeaked. "Or remarried, whatever. Obviously a fuss was going to be made. Whether it was your first or second marriage with Bella."

When I didn't say anything, Alice continued.

"All of us were planning things, Edward! Mom was looking into places for a reception and I was making a wedding dress. It was so, so freaking unfair for you to… to… elope."

I didn't say anything, I wasn't planning on it.

"Edward," Jasper said with venom in his voice I never knew he had. "Talk to Alice, you obviously upset us all."

"I… upset all of you?" I asked.

"Obviously," Alice said.

"If you didn't want us at your wedding, man… I could understand," Emmett said. "But, you didn't even tell us."

My cell phone rang and instead of answering it, like I would have because I knew it was Bella. I didn't.

Bella means the world to me.

But, she's safe.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper… they were all hurt and confused. They wanted answers as to why we kept this all a secret and they deserved that.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

**Bella's POV**

I arrived home.

_Our _home.

"I'll be right back with money," I told the taxi driver.

All I had in my purse was my cell phone, house key, mints, gum, and a hair tie. Somehow, I don't think he would have appreciated that after such a long drive.

I jumped out of the taxi, allowing my legs to stretch. I reached the door to our apartment and when I opened the door, I wanted to do an Alice Happy Dance.

I didn't, though.

I didn't want to think about his family right now.

I traveled through the foyer to the kitchen and grabbed my credit card from the counter.

I didn't bother locking the door as I left to pay the driver.

I allowed the driver to use the credit card and then I traveled back up the stairs.

I opened the door, locked it, and went through the hallway toward the living room.

But, someone was already there.

"Miss me?" Rosalie asked.

She was lounging on the leather couch with a remote control in hand. There was a take-out menu next to her.

"I ordered Chinese," she said. "Cooking's not my forte."

I smiled and sat down on the other couch, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"No," she said. "Well, maybe just a little. I would have driven you home. I tried to, but the taxi wouldn't pull over. And, Bella, he drove so slow, it's not even funny. I've been here for, like, an hour already."

I laughed, "I heard someone honking, but I figured it was just random… How'd you get in here? How'd you know where to go"

"Cat Lady next door had a key."

"Weird."

"Yeah, and you had a map quest in Edward's car to here. Doesn't he have GPS?"

"I don't trust technology."

"It's so weird Edward ended up with a girl who doesn't believe in technology. He owns –"

"I know. Like, everything with new technology."

******

Awhile later, Rosalie and I were watching an action movie and eating noodles.

"Why did you decide to go?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't you know?" I asked.

"Hold on," Rosalie said whipping out her cell phone. "I have 23 missed calls and I don't even want to look at my new text messages."

"So, I'll take that as a 'No'?"

"Correct."

"Well, I guess, Emmett will tell you anyway. Originally I was going to leave because I overheard Alice, but I figure you wouldn't be mad about that."

"Nope."

"Yeah, but while I was leaving Edward kind of revealed a secret…"

"Let me guess!" Rosalie said dropping her fork. "They finally found out you two are married?"

I dropped my silverware this time.

"How'd you know!?" I asked.

"Easy," Rose said simply. "You two are completely comfortable with each other. When you're engaged that sort of comfort isn't there. You weren't a jealous bitch towards Tanya."

"Wow."

"But, what gave it away from day one… you both have tan lines where your rings were."

We both erupted in laughter.

How could we have not realized the tan lines?

"Wait," I said. "So, who else knows?"

"No one," Rosalie shrugged. "Just me. I knew Emmett would be upset, so I didn't say anything to him. And it wasn't my story to tell to anyone else."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"I'm just a little confused," Rosalie said. "Why the second wedding?"

"Well, it just seemed easier than the truth. This way we could still have the traditional wedding to appease everyone…"

"Bella, there are no secrets in this family."

******

Rosalie had fallen asleep in the guest room.

I was still in awe that she came here to comfort me, not even knowing what happened.

I was now laying in our oversized bed.

Totally awake.

And I missed Edward.

He ignored the call before, and I needed to know things…

I needed to know how his family took things. What they thought. If Edward needed me to go back and… I don't know.

I just missed him.

It was three in the morning, though.

All of a sudden my phone rang, we're connected it seems… I picked it up the phone instantly.

"Sorry?" I asked into the phone to Edward.

I heard his muffled laughter, "Don't be. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," I sighed. "And I am sorry for many reasons… not only did I leave you with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper with our marriage news thrown in their face, I left you, and also…"

"None of your fault," Edward said.

"Pshh. But, yeah let me finish."

"You're ridiculous, but go ahead."

"I broke my promise."

"I don't know what promise you're speaking of…"

"When we went to your bedroom, at your parents' house, I promised that I wouldn't sleep anywhere away from you."

"Ah," he replied. "I do recall such an event. But, obviously you aren't breaking the promise. You're not asleep."

I laughed. "Ha ha."

"I'm serious! The promise cannot be broken if you fall asleep with me on the phone."

"You're just trying to make me not feel so guilty."

"Is it working?" He asked.

"Just a little bit," I replied enjoying the sound of his voice.

******

**A/N: I promise that you'll learn more about the impromptu wedding. You will. You've just got to keep reading ;] **

**Reviews are nice, too! **

**A is for Angel**** is the rainbow sprinkles on my cake. If you review maybe you'll be some sort of sprinkle? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

It was this past summer, almost six months ago. Edward and I decided to get away for a long weekend with our friends Angela and Ben there.

Nothing was planned then.

We were going to Hawaii.

It was supposed to be refreshing and warm.

A time to catch up, not get married.

But, at the time… it just made sense.

It still does.

Our two closest friends were with us…

We already had a promise to each other that we were going to get married one day. Although, he never officially asked, or given me a ring yet.

We were already like a married couple and I guess we were just impatient to make things official.

We decided to get married the first night we were there.

_Edward and I were taking a walk on the beach it was just around dusk. Both of us had on sweaters and jeans from the plane and were over-dressed for the humid weather._

_"Ouch," I yelped. I had just been bitten on the foot by… something. It's always me, I swear. _

_"Let me see," Edward said as I lifted up my foot awkwardly for him to look at. "You'll be okay." He assured me. "But just as a precaution…" He lifted me up and began walking again with me in his arms. _

_"I can walk," I laughed._

"_I don't want to let you go," He said as he began walking, with his jeans still on, into the water._

_He continued to walk up until his belly-button._

_And he was drenched. _

_"Edward!" I screamed. "If you drop me into this water!"_

_At this point he hadn't gotten me wet at all._

_Edward smiled cheekily at me; his mouth higher at one side than the other, flashing his white teeth. _

_I threw him a begging look, gripping his arms tightly to hold myself up._

"_Ah okay, only because you asked so nicely." Edward shrugged. I relaxed, and cuddled into his warm chest._

_With a quick movement his arms dropped me, letting me fall down into the water. _

_Edward scampered away, trying to protect himself from my hands which were wildly slapping the air. Spluttering, I stumbled up with a fierce look at Edward._

_I began to run after him through the water and waves._

_He ran away for about half a minute before changing his mind. He turned to face me._

_As I reached him, yelling out insults, he picked me up and_

_kissed me softly._

_Our lips interlocked, leaving all other senses blind as we shared our moment. Faltering under his charm, my failing limps eased. My hands felt around up his neck into his hair while he held me gently in his arms. _

_Breaking away, Edward's soft green eyes stared deep into my fiery brown ones._

"_That's cheating," I said softly. _

_Edward laughed quietly as I buried my face in his shoulder. Edward carried me back onto the shore and grabbed a blanket on the sand and wrapped it around the two of us. We were shivering and I cuddled into him._

"_Bella," Edward said softly reaching into his jean pocket. _

"_If that's a sea creature…" I began, but stopped when I saw a small black box. I gulped._

"_You already promised to be my wife," he said quietly._

_I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I gently took the velvety box from him and struggled with the box to open it… but, when I did. My God, it was perfect for us. _

"_It was my Grandmothers'," he said. "I can get you a different one, if you don't like this one…"_

_I silenced him by kissing him._

"_I'll take that as you want the ring?" He asked._

_I nodded. _

"_Hold on," Edward said getting up to his feet. _

"_Hey," I said. I didn't want him away from me yet._

_He helped me up to my feet and took the ring from my hands gently and he put his hands on my shoulder, "I want to do this right, this time." _

_I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _

_He does everything right._

_He got down on one knee and looked me into the eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan. My Bella. I promise to love you forever – everyday of forever. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," I replied quietly. _

_Edward placed the ring on my ring finger, kissing the palm of my hand, before standing back up. _

"_Let's get married tonight," I said as I took his hand in mine. _

_He thought it over for a moment. "Let's do it."_

**Edward's POV**

"What are all of you doing in here?" Esme asked opening up my bedroom door.

Emmett was sprawled out like an 'X' in the middle of my room.

Alice was in Jasper's arms sleeping on the chair in the corner.

We had fallen asleep in here, I guess, after the million questions.

They needed answers.

I had them to give.

I couldn't ignore them anymore.

They are my family.

Alice, Emmett, and even Jasper would always be part of me. Whether or not I was there or if they were pissed off or whatever. They've been there too long to just let go.

They're a persistent bunch.

And all of us squashed in my room brings up memories from high school.

But, we aren't in high school anymore. I have Bella now. Emmett has Rosalie. Alice and Jasper have always been together, it seems.

"They fell asleep," I replied quietly as to not wake them up.

"Oh, alright," Esme said and she shut the door quietly.

It would kill her to know I got married without her there.

Renee, Bella's mother, I didn't know her well, but it seemed she would kill me, too.

Good thing Ben and Angela took a million pictures….

*

_"I'm getting married to this girl!" I yelled out into the hotel we were staying at. _

_A group of tourist stared our way for a moment, they probably took in our wet clothes and hair, but they began applauding. _

_I didn't know why I yelled out, but I just needed people to know I was marrying Bella. _

_It was official, finally._

_Bella ducked her head and proceeded to walk up the stairs with me to our suite. _

_We needed to tell Ben and Angela._

_If anyone, Ben and Angela needed to be there._

_So, we walked into our room, and I thought of other things we could be doing to celebrate, but Bella had already walked away from me to use the adjoining door to their suite. _

"_Guys!" I heard Bella yell._

"_Hey," I called out. "I want to be there to tell them with you!" _

"_Hurry up, then!" She called. _

_I ran into the other room and Ben and Angela were looking at us wearily._

"_Did you fall in to the water?" Angela asked. _

"_No," I said._

"_Well, I was dropped into the water, but that doesn't matter," Bella said._

"_Okay?" Ben asked._

"_Right." I said. _

_Bella took a deep breath. "Guess what we decided to do here?"_

"_Scuba dive?" Angela asked._

_We both laughed._

"_Guess again," Bella said._

"_Get a tattoo?" Ben asked._

"_Nope," we said at the same time. Both of us somewhat giddy._

"_You're both happy," Angela said. "Too happy. You didn't take any drugs did you?"_

"_No!" Bella yelled. "We, my God, you guys suck at guessing."_

"_Want to give us a clue?" Ben asked._

"_No," Bella said. "We'll just tell you."_

_Angela raised an eyebrow and Ben looked at me skeptically._

"_We're getting married!" Bella announced._

"_Wasn't that already decided?" Angela asked. _

_Bella sighed heavily and lifted her hand up exposing her ring. _

"_Oh my God!" Angela yelled rushing over to Bella. Ben laughed at Angela's exuberant behavior, it wasn't like she did those things often._

"_Congrads, man." Ben said. _

"_What have you decided?" Angela asked, excited. _

"_What do you mean?" Bella asked._

"_Like, when? Where? Those things?" Angela asked._

"_Today, tonight, here," Bella said._

"_What?" Angela yelled. "You can't! No!"_

"_Huh?" Bella and I asked._

"_There's rules, you fools!" Angela announced._

" – _um, Ang, we don't really care about 'rules'." Bella shrugged._

"_I know," Angela said. "But, there are some rules that must be followed."_

"_Like…?" Bella asked._

"_You can't see the bride in her wedding dress or, err clothes. You can't see each other the day of the wedding."_

"_Does it matter?" I asked._

_Ben shot me a warning glance, saying yes it did matter._

"_Edward," Angela said. "Your wedding can't be cursed from the start."_

"_Alright, so how do we do it right?" Bella asked._

"_You'll get married tomorrow night," Angela announced. "That should be enough time to find a decent place to get married. I'm not having you get married in some 24 hour place. It won't happen...."_

"_You need a bachelor party," Ben said._

"_Right!" Angela replied. "And Bella needs a bacherlorette party. You can't be together until the wedding."_

"_What?" Bella asked. _

"_It's a tradition," Angela replied. "You can sleep in here."_

"_Angela," Bella said. "This doesn't need to be a big production."_

"_When your family wants to see pictures and hear stories about this, you'll be happy you did it this way. Plus, I'm not letting you not have a single night tonight!"_

**Bella's POV**

I was in the kitchen making pancakes.

I had to thank Rosalie somehow for coming over.

And I wanted information, like how everyone was bound to take the sudden news of my secret marriage.

My cell phone rang and it wasn't a number I recognized.

"Hello?" I asked while beating an egg.

"Baby sis, hey!" It was Emmett. "How you doing?"

I laughed, Emmett just makes you feel great. "I'm… alright, I guess. How are you?"

"I've been better," he said. "Is Rosie awake yet?"

"No," I replied. "We didn't go to bed until late."

"I know, I heard Edward on the phone," Emmett announced.

"Oops. Sorry, Em."

"You should be!" He replied jokingly.

"My sincere apology," I replied as Rosalie came into my kitchen. "Hey, Rose is up. Want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please!" He replied happily. "And thanks."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, but here's Rosalie."

I handed the phone to Rosalie who then excused herself to talk to her husband.

I finished making the pancakes and had them on two separate plates before Rosalie walked back in.

"Here." I gave her a plate and we walked into the living room to eat and watch the news.

"Alright," Rosalie replied. "Now, I know why Edward married you. Your cooking is amazing."

I laughed, "Thanks. And how's Emmett?"

"He's fine apparently Edward talked to him, Jasper, and Alice yesterday about everything. Just like how you told me everything."

"How do you think they'll take it?" I asked.

"Well," Rosalie said. "Knowing those three, they were probably pretty upset about not being there. But, Emmett's cool with it. Jasper's probably fine with it, too. Alice, well, she's going to give you a fruitcake, I bet."

"A fruitcake?" I asked.

"You see, once you're part of the family, to Alice, you become like…. Royalty to her. She's treated you pretty shitty, she's going to try and make up for it."

"But, she's probably pissed and stuff… right?"

"She'll get over it," was all Rosalie said.

_*_

"_Okay," Angela said as I came out of her bathroom. I had just taken a shower and got dressed quickly before coming out. "I found a pastor to marry you. It'll be on the beach. Kind of cheesy, but it'll be pretty. It'll happen at seven tomorrow night. We need to find you a dress and I need some sort of an outfit. Plus, the guys need tuxes…"_

"_Ang," I replied. "I don't really care if I get married in a bathing suit. It doesn't matter."_

"_Isn't his sister some sort of designer?"_

"_I think."_

"_Yeah, you need a dress and Edward needs a suit."_

"_Okay. Fine."_

"_So, we'll find your outfit and then have a fun-filled night out."_

_*_

_Dress shopping took approximately ten minutes. _

_I saw the dress in the first store window._

_It was perfect._

_Angela found something quickly deeming it didn't matter what she looked like tomorrow._

_The guys' suits took two minutes to get and then we were off for a fun-filled night. _

_Both of us were sitting in a bar. _

_Music was loud and people were dressed pretty skimpily._

_"Go dance!" Angela said taking a sip of a fruity drink._

_"I can't," I replied._

_"Oh, yes you can! And I'm sure someone in here would be more than willing."_

_"I'm not really comfortable with dancing," I admitted. Angela gave me the stink eye._

_"You're getting married tomorrow!" She yelled. "You need to have a single night, like, now."_

_I looked to the bar counter to ignore the stares. "I really appreciate this, but…"_

_"Just dance, once, and then we'll be out of here."_

_"Deal," I said quickly and hopped up and went to go to the opposite corner so Angela wouldn't see me. _

_I waited until a new song came on and I was about to leave when I hand made it to my forearm._

_I knew that touch. _

_I turned with a smile on my face to Edward. _

_He leaned down to kiss my lips. _

_"Where's Ben?" I asked breaking away._

_"The bar?" _

_"Shit, Angela's there."_

_"I don't care," he said when I was about to go over to Angela to drag her out before seeing Ben. _

_"Really?" I asked._

_"I just need a dance, before tomorrow."_

_*_

_Several dances later, I was happy and I was heading over to Angela to tell her we could leave now._

_When I got over there she was talking to Ben, laughing._

_I approached cautiously and was met by a stink eye and then she laughed. "I tried to keep you apart. Ready to go somewhere else?"_

_"Sure," I replied and I waved goodbye to Ben before leaving. I heard Angela whisper to Ben to make sure Edward didn't drink too much and to be on time tomorrow. _

_"Where to?" She asked._

_"Eh, I kind of just want to head in."_

_"Bella, it's your single night. Last single day, we should be partying."_

_"I kind of like the idea of movies and ice cream in your nice suite…"_

_Angela smiled, "Let's go back then."_

_*_

_We were in the two beds with ice cream cartons in front of us while watching sappy movies. _

_"Thanks," I told Angela._

_"What for?" She asked._

_"Everything," I said. _

_"Oh. It's no problem."_

_"I mean, really. You've been such a great friend and everything…"_

_"Don't worry about it. But, you better be this great when I get married."_

_"I'll try," I joked. "If you get married…"_

_I was then hit by a spoonful of ice cream. _

***

**A/N: Ah, sorry for not including the wedding. You'll get the full scene. Promise. **

**Thanks anyone who reviews, reads, or has me on alert. **

**Happy Easter if you celebrate it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

"Man, why does Bella put up with your musical choices?" Emmett asked disdainfully while chucking my CDs in the back seat.

I was driving back to my home.

Emmett was going to Rosalie.

She stole his car when she took off after Bella.

"I bought those! Be gentle."

"That's what she said!" Emmett laughed.

"You wonder why Bella loves me…" I mused. "And I'll wonder why Rose loves you."

*

_"No second thoughts? 'Cause, you know if you become chickenshit later I can't really save you without Angela kicking my ass." Ben asked me from his folding chair in the small room in the hotel that was designed for the groom._

_Ben looked comfortable as ever, drinking from a soda can in his tux._

_"I know why I love her," I said from my own folding chair, while we waited. "So, I'm good."_

_"Hold still," Tiffany, the photographer said while walking towards us. She had a camera positioned in her hands and took a few pictures. "Very nice. Are you ready to take your place at the alter?"_

_I stood up and brushed off the invisible dust on my suit. "I'm ready."_

_And it all happened too fast after that._

_Ben and I were directed out of the hotel and out the door. _

_Chairs were lined up facing a gazebo so guests could watch your marriage properly; Bella and I didn't have any guests though._

_A pastor was waiting for me to take my place in front of him. _

_Ben and I took our spots and we began to wait for Angela to walk down the aisle – and Bella. _

_The pastor gave me a reassuring smile when I took my spot in front of him._

_I noticed Tiffany taking many pictures, but I couldn't focus on anything, but right in front of me._

_Bella would come out of the doors of the hotel and to me. To be my wife, so I could be her husband._

_The wedding march began._

_Angela came out first in a dress that was very sea-weed green. She didn't look nervous at all. She took her spot and I waited for Bella._

_She didn't step out of the doors immediately._

_I didn't panic. I knew she would come eventually._

_A man opened up the door for her and when she walked out I couldn't not look at her._

_She was all I could see._

_Her chestnut hair was curled slightly, she was wearing a white sun dress, and her eyes bored into mine. _

_In that moment we understood, we were forever. There was no turning back. I couldn't suppress my grin and I noticed she went to duck her head, but she didn't. She kept my eye-contact through the whole ceremony. _

_*_

"Nah," Emmett said to me. "I don't work for him anymore. I was promoted. I'm more of a head project manager. I don't do as much building anymore; I boss people around more."

"But, I thought the job was temporary? Until you landed a good job as an architect?" I asked. Emmett had gone to college to be an architect.

"I like the building aspect better. I wouldn't want to sit in an office all day."

During this car trip, I realized that I didn't know much about Emmett's recent life. Seeing him during holidays wasn't really enough. I understood that now.

"Want to come up?" I asked as I parked my car outside of my apartment.

"Hmmm," Emmett said contemplating playfully. "Rosalie talked about food. Food Bella made. Food that's upstairs. Where does that leave me?"

"Upstairs it is." I laughed as I took the keys out of the ignition.

Emmett and I waited for the elevator, but it just wasn't coming fast enough.

"Race?" Emmett asked.

He didn't wait for an answer though, and just headed toward the staircase. I sprinted after him.

Emmett obviously didn't plan correctly.

Bella and I live on the third floor.

Emmett didn't know that and continued to run up the stairs.

I laughed as I went into the hallway and then to my doorway. I opened it up and sent a text message to Emmett exactly where I lived.

No one from my family has ever come here.

"Long time, no see." Rosalie said from the kitchen bar stool.

"Real funny, Rose." I smiled. "Where's Bella?"

"Shower. Please tell me you didn't drop Emmett off on the side of the road?"

"More like pushed," I joked and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Water!" Rosalie and I heard thru the wall. "I need water."

Then there was a bang on the door.

"I'll let you handle my brother," I said as Rosalie got up and grabbed a bottle of water and headed to let Emmett in.

While they did their thing, I went into our bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for Bella.

I didn't know what she would feel like seeing me in person.

Last night we talked fine and we sent texts to one another throughout the morning, but the last time I saw her she was on a taxi getting away from my screwed up family.

The bathroom door swung open and Bella emerged in shorts and one of my sweatshirts with her hair dripping wet.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. His hair flopped in his eyes.

He looked in my direction and his stunning green eyes met my pudding brown eyes.

Instantaneously we were pressed against one another in an embrace. I held on tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I replied.

"No, no, no, my family… they're crazy."

"No, they're not."

"You scared me there, I thought the locks were going to be changed," Edward laughed musically into my hair.

"Never."

"As much as I don't want to…" Edward trailed off a moment later. "Shouldn't we attend to Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Emmett's here?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I'd like to talk to him…" I said still not letting go.

"Come on," Edward said lightly while detaching himself from me, but keeping our fingers intertwined.

*

"This water is corrupt." Emmett took another swig of his water bottle. The four of us were in the living room.

"No, it's not." Rosalie replied flippantly.

"Maybe it expired?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "It doesn't. Emmett's just being crazy."

"I am not! Taste this!"

"I'm good, thanks," Edward replied.

"…not crazy." Emmett mumbled.

"So," Rose said over Emmett. "What'd you tell Esme?"

I looked over to Edward because I hadn't thought to ask and I wanted to know.

"She thinks you had a dead-line and Rosalie wanted to see the apartment," Edward told me.

"Gah!" I said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Ha," Emmett smiled. "Told you we should've asked for their excuse first."

"What's the big deal?" Edward asked, still holding onto my hand.

"a.) Your mom will think I'm a workaholic.

b.) She thinks I ruined her family time for my work.

c.) She finds me shallow because I didn't even say goodbye when I could have."

"She'll get over it," Edward told me lightly.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" Rose asked. "Are they still there?"

"Nope," Emmett replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice can't keep a secret for shit." Emmett said. "She was dying there."

"You guys aren't going back are you?" I asked.

I had to know if I left Esme an empty house.

Rosalie looked at me like I suggested spray painting her wedding dress.

"Um," I said changing the subject. "Emmett do you want any food?"

*****

"Bella," Rosalie said to me. We were in my bedroom while Emmett packed away some food for the short trip back to his house. "We'll go shopping or go to the movies soon, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"And don't worry about Alice… or Esme. Once one of them is won over, the other follows."

"You have no idea how grateful I am towards you."

"I know what it's like to join that family," Rosalie winked. "Granted I didn't elope, but family is family."

"Thanks," I laughed as I hugged her.

We exited and I was picked up and thrown into a big hug by Emmett. He was still chewing on a cookie and had crumbs on his mouth. "Come visit with cookies, baby sis?"

I laughed at his playfulness as Rosalie slapped his arm and Edward shook his head.

"Yes," I replied. "Soon."

*****

"_I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first love  
that you'll ever have.  
Lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide,  
I want to your last first kiss  
for all time."_

_-Song: Inevitable by Anberlin_

_After the ceremony._

_The perfect ceremony, by the way…_

_Edward and I got to have our first dance as a married couple. _

_We didn't have a long time to pick and choose a song, so we decided upon Inevitable by Anberlin._

_Honestly, I didn't care if we were listening to effing Miley Cyrus. Edward and I were married. I was on high. _

_The sun was setting and the sunset was absolutely beautiful. _

_Edward was twirling me around on the beach and I was glad Angela insisted I wore a slip under this dress. _

_And Angela… she and Ben were off dancing, too. Her hideous colored dress, which she picked up and said it was OK, looked beautiful by the ocean water._

_"Mrs. Bella Cullen," Edward whispered bringing me back to him._

_I stopped the twirl we were in the middle of and stepped closer to him. We were only swaying now, but it didn't matter. We were close as ever. _

_"Wife of Mr. Edward Cullen," I smiled into him. "You're the love of my life."_

_"You are my life, Bella." _

**A/N: A is for Angel , vampirelover13, twlight-princess, SweetxxCaroline, & Giggler all reviewed last chapter. I love them for that…**

**I love you all, actually, but I like to know what you're thinking… **

**Anyway, I hope you liked. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

ONE MONTH LATER

**Bella's POV**

The doorbell rang, which was weird considering it was Sunday night and Edward was working his residency and there were no other plans….

We still hadn't told Esme or Carlisle, the more I put it off, the harder it became.

I hadn't talked to her since I walked out.

I got up from the couch leaving the scary werewolf movie and carton of ice cream behind.

I swung the door open and leaning against the doorframe was none other than…

Jasper Whitlock.

Weird.

I hadn't talked to him or Alice, either. I figured she hated me.

And I was still trying to win his family.

Yet.

They were pissed.

Alice and Jasper needed time, I figured.

Rose and Emmett didn't, they liked to go out to dinner and hang out with us whenever we had a moment to spare.

"Come in," I said side-stepping so Jasper could come in.

He smiled at me politely and walked in.

"Er," I said, unsure. "Do you want something to drink… or eat? Um…"

He stayed silent, almost like he was deciding something in his head.

"Oh no," I said suddenly alarmed. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine."

"Oh. Well, then I don't know… what else to say," I finished lamely.

"I…" Jasper began shaking his head.

"You can tell me," I said. "Or… were you looking for Edward because he won't be home for a long time, he's working and his hours are crazy, but you can stay until then if you…"

" – I knew he was working."

"Oh. Well, then I give up. I don't know why you're here?"

"Alice." Was all he said.

Gee, he's going to make me drag it out of him.

"Jasper," I said. "You drove all of this way to… say something… so just say it."

"It's only twenty minutes," Jasper said.

"Really?"

He nodded his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I want to ask a favor."

"Go ahead."

"Call her."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked somewhat flustered. "She doesn't exactly love me, she thinks I'm a gold-digger and now that I've eloped she can't create a wedding dress…"

" – Bella, Alice didn't mean those things."

"But…"

" – either way, you should call her. You're family and well… she's been upset all month. I can't take it."

I led Jasper to the living room where my ice cream was melting.

"How upset?" I asked.

"She's fine," Jasper said. "But, yeah, Edward's lack of presence has always been a sore spot, but now that she thinks he's pissed off… now that he's married… she's just upset."

"I didn't create that lack of presence."

"I know you didn't. And if I said that Edward would beat me up. But, Bella, whether or not you like Alice… she's Edward's sister, she's your sister-in-law…you should just call her. Touch base."

"I don't think she'll like it."

"Believe me," Jasper said, "she'll love it. She needs it."

"What about you?" I asked suddenly.

Because if Alice still wasn't okay with my marriage then Jasper might be just as bad.

And I actually liked Jasper…

"I don't really give a… I mean," he cut himself off, always being polite. "Alice is my world, you know? She's down… I'm down. Right now, she's hurt and I can't help her. You can…"

"I will," I said. I caused enough heart-fail.

"Really?"

"Of course," I said. "I didn't mean to cause any harm when everything unraveled."

To my utter surprise Jasper handed me his cell phone while it was ringing.

"Now?!" I asked.

He shrugged with a sad smile on his face. "Please?"

I sighed, "Make yourself at home." I told him while I walked into the kitchen to sit at the rarely used table.

"Jazz?" Alice's tinkling voice sang.

I didn't say anything.

"Jasper? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat, but still couldn't talk.

"You're not Jasper. Who the hell has his phone?" She demanded in her sing-song voice. "I know he isn't cheating on me. If you're doing this to taunt us, I mean, that's wrong…"

" – Alice?" I cut her off.

"Bella?" She asked in the same demanding sing-song voice.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Why do you have Jasper's phone? Has he been hanging out with all of you without me?" She sounded hurt.

"No!" I said too loudly. "I mean, he came here today to get some paper from Edward or something…" I lied. "… I'm not sure. Anyway, I didn't have your number and I've wanted to talk to you for awhile… so I called from his phone."

Freaking awkward.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" Alice asked still a bit harsh.

"Your life, I guess. Or anything. I don't mind."

"I thought you called to apologize."

"Nope," I said. I wasn't backing down from that. "I sort of find us even, honestly."

"How so?" She asked more causally.

"Edward's lack of presence," I started, "isn't because of me. He just doesn't have time, period. I'm sorry if you thought it was caused by me, but it wasn't. I did elope with him, however, and you should have been there, I should have met you first, but I didn't. We're even though, because…"

I heard Alice sigh, "I invited Tanya over. And I called you a gold-digger."

"Um, actually," I corrected, "'a selfish prick, gold-digging, money whore.'"

"Shit," I heard Alice say. "I didn't remember that."

Well, I did. It's embedded in my freaking brain.

"Bella," Alice said after a moment of silence. "I don't really remember because… well, I was just testing Edward."

"It was hurtful."

"So was finding out about the elopement. I mean, I wanted to see everything. I wanted to design your dress. I wanted to see it on you."

"I have a million pictures," I said quickly. "It's not the same, but it's something. My dress isn't much, just simply a white sun dress, but I have pictures. Edward looks… dazzling, but that's nothing new."

"I just want part of his life…" Alice said.

"I get that, but…"

" – no, Bella, you don't. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, Bella. I really, really liked meeting you. You're so down-to-earth and funny… you're perfect for Edward and I never could have guessed that. But, you're an only-child. You don't get what I want."

"I do," I argued. "You want to be part of his life."

"It's more than that. I don't want to just be a part of his life, I want to be in his life daily. He and I used to be so close, it's hard to not hear from him for long periods of time or see him only during holidays. He's been my big brother forever…"

"Then be in our life, Alice. You live twenty minutes away. Come over when we have spare time. We want you here. You don't need an invite. We're busy and crazy, but we both love you. You'll be part of our life no matter what."

"Oh. Bella. That means, so much… you don't hate me?"

"I can't," I said honestly. "Anything Edward loves I love."

"Well, then fucking ditto!" Alice said gleefully. "Even if he hated you… I'd love you cause you're so funny and just better."

"Now, tell me," I said walking into my bedroom and shutting the door. "How is Operation: Get Jasper to Propose.?"

"Let me start by saying that…"

*****

I still wasn't one hundred percent with Alice by the end of the phone call. She was still hurt by the non-wedding and I was still hurt by her fake words.

It was pretty trivial and stupid.

But, at least we knew one another.

I walked into the living room and Jasper had finished my carton of ice cream and changed the television channel.

Rosalie had found her way over apparently, because she too was here.

She and Emmett just sort of plopped in and out whenever.

"Gee," I said when I plopped onto the couch. "You guys are horrible guests. Changing channels, eating the food…"

"We're not guests," Rosalie sneered. "We're family. Get over it."

"Actually," I said, "Jasper isn't… not yet, anyway…"

If I could get something out of Jasper… to maybe report back to Alice… well, maybe she'd like me more.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Maybe we should make Jasper bring us wine whenever he comes over…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jasper said. "I'll be family one day."

"Really?" I asked and Rose raised an eyebrow knowingly at me. "I've already… never mind, Bella how was your talk with Alice?"

He's already….

What?

Gah. Men.

"My talk was fine." I shrugged. "We're better now. I think we're friends."

"Friends?" Rosalie asked.

And I would have elaborated, but a call thru the house interrupted.

"Bells? I'm finally home! I need a nap before we have… hello!"

Everyone laughed at Edward and his sleepy face.

"Aw, Edward," I sighed. "You look so tired."

"Just a cat nap and then have… what, Edward?" Rosalie asked with laughter behind her words.

"Don't answer that," Jasper said.

"Hey, man," Edward yawned. "When'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago," Jasper said.

"Sorry bout not returning your calls," Edward said and slumped against the back of the couch. "I've been…busy."

"Bella took care of it…" Jasper said.

"Of course," Edward yawned again. "She's perfect, right?"

I laughed with Rosalie. "You better get to sleep. I don't want your back to hurt from sleeping on the hardwood…"

"Mmmkay," Edward said taking long sleepy steps toward the bedroom.

"Go take care of your man," Rosalie laughed. "Jasper and I will go hang somewhere else."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"We'll all get together for dinner soon," Rosalie said lightly. "Let's go, Jasper."

"Yeah," Jasper said getting up. "I'm not staying for when Edward gets up from his nap… Thank you for before, Bella."

After the front door clicked shut, I scuttled into our bedroom.

Edward was lying in the middle, in his scrubs still, but wasn't quite asleep yet.

I climbed next to him.

After he had over a day on call, sometimes two, I just missed him.

He was out saving people though, so I shouldn't complain.

I'd get whatever I could.

I grasped his hand because if that's all he was up to right now, then that's all I would want.

Edward opened up one eye and then shut it. "Wake me up in fifteen minutes…"

"You need a full nights rest," I argued.

"No," he argued sleepily. "I just need you…"

"Go to sleep."

"…it's been too long," he continued.

I laughed, "Fifteen minutes… then I'll wake you?"

"I'll be the one in the bed," Edward joked giving my hand a squeeze.

**A/N: I love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

"Ugh," I heard a voice from inside the apartment.

I kicked off my shoes, threw my keys on the kitchen counter, and prepared to relax after work.

I jumped, shocked, to see Alice in my living room. Her eyes were glued to the forgotten empty ice cream carton from last night on the coffee table.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh. Bella. Hi!" Alice smiled with a look of pure delight on her face. But, I saw her head tilt in the direction of the ice cream carton and a small frown formed on her face for a spilt second.

"I wasn't expecting you?" I replied doubly as I walked toward the coffee table and picked up the carton.

"No, I know," Alice said quickly. I walked to the kitchen towards the garbage and Alice followed. "But, you know, after Jasper came home last night I decided that… well, I'm the only one who hasn't seen your apartment. And well, I wanted to."

I laughed as I threw the carton into the trash. "Is Edward awake, yet?"

"No, your neighbor… that cat lady… she let me in. She's so… strange, but anyway, this place is great."

"Thanks, Alice." I was still a bit perturbed.

I mean, this morning I left in a rush and a button came loose on my blouse. The whole day I had to use a safety-pin so I wouldn't be exposed for the world. And I was expecting Edward to be half-way alive and not still be sleeping when I got home.

Eh.

"Can I wake Edward?" Alice asked tapping her foot. I knew Alice well enough to know she didn't ask first, she just did… but Alice and I were walking on eggshells trying not to offend the other.

"He had a long shift," I replied. "He still needs some more sleep."

"Can I… check out the rest of your place? I just want to see the design…"

"Yeah, sure…" I said. "I'll be in the living room…"

As Alice walked toward my bedroom, I picked up my cell phone on the kitchen counter and dialed Rosalie.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked into the phone.

"Alice is here," I said. Rose and I didn't small talk.

"No way," Rosalie said.

"Yep, she's doing an inspection of my house as we…."

" – EW!" Alice screamed running her little heeled feet back into the kitchen where I was leaning against the wall.

"Er, hold on, Rose." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "What happened?" I asked Alice.

She breathed heavily and clutched the counter for support.

"Alice?" I asked.

She didn't answer and was turning white.

"Bella!" Rose screamed from the phone. "Put me on speaker phone."

"You're on speaker."

"Alice," Rosalie said demandingly. "What the hell just happened? Did you see a bug or a roach or…"

"Geez, Rose," I said. "My house isn't, like, disgusting."

Rosalie ignored me, "Maybe you saw a rat?"

"Please." Edward called walking into the kitchen. "She just saw a bit more of me than either of us would have liked."

I bit my lip to hold back the laughter I had at that scene…

"Phew," Rosalie said into the phone.

Alice still looked down at the counter wide-eyed.

"Aw, Alice," Edward laughed giving her a half-hug.

"Eek!" Alice squeaked stepping away.

"Bye everyone," Rosalie's voice rung out through the phone and I shut it without a goodbye.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked Alice.

"Being sisterly with Bella." Alice smiled up at Edward.

Edward raised an eyebrow in my direction.

I shrugged. "Yeah, Alice wanted to check out the house."

"I'm going to check out the rest of the house," Alice said and began to walk out of the kitchen, but she stopped suddenly. "There's not… like, another person I might run into?"

"Just go," Edward laughed.

"Hey, Sleepy." I smiled at Edward once Alice was out of sight.

"Hey, Beautiful," Edward said kissing me.

The front door opened and shut and Emmett came bounding into the kitchen with cookies. It was sort of surprising to see him enter the apartment with food… instead of leaving with the food.

"Gah," Emmett said walking in. "Leave an arm length away, you two, please."

"I didn't think you were a prude," I sneered at Emmett jokingly.

"I'm not," Emmett replied placing the cookie container on the counter. "But, man, you're basically my sister. I guess, you sort of are? And he's my brother. That leaves mental scars."

"I've got a lot of those," Edward mumbled.

I laughed and Emmett put a cookie in his mouth and held the other in his left hand.

"Bella, you know," Emmett said waving the cookie around in the air, "your shirt is sort of flashing me."

I groaned and leaned into Edward.

Edward gently moved me off of him and looked at my shirt and laughed. "When did that happen?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Ooo scary," Emmett said. "Maybe it was with that cat lady's boyfriend."

"Ha," I said too loudly.

"She's a natural klutz," Edward said. "I thought you knew that."

"Hey," I said. "Klutz is still in the room."

"I know, I sort of have a crush on her…" Edward mumbled.

"Mental scars," Emmett announced making a gagging noise.

"I'll go change," I said leaving the guys in the kitchen and heading down the hallway into my bedroom.

I reached into the drawer to get another shirt, when I heard a voice coming from my closet…

I had forgotten Alice was in here.

And honestly, I didn't want to overhear anything else.

But, this time, all I heard were compliments, well, sort of…

"… you have no idea. Remember his old apartment?... yes, the blank walls and manly feel? Well, this place is definitely got my approval, although the shades are a tint too light, I'm sure if we find something in a darker color we can just put it up without anyone noticing…"

I stood in the doorway of my closet and watched Alice pace and talk into her cell phone. It was amusing.

"And he's genuinely happy. I've never seen his like this, Mom."

Ah, she's checking in with Esme.

It had been selfish of me to not call her, but calling her just seemed too… I don't know. Now that I know her, I feel like she'll know something is off. She'll find out about the marriage.

She has that motherly touch that Renee, my mother, never had.

"Bella!" Alice said suddenly and squeaky. I had a feeling she never got caught snooping until now.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry, this is… um, my mother called and hold on." She put her phone to the ear and smiled handing me the phone. "Esme wants to talk to you."

I took the phone slowly and it looked like Alice gave me a sympathetic smile as she backed out of the closet to snoop some more.

Me: "Hi, Esme."

Esme: "Hello, dear! How are you doing?"

Me: "I'm doing well, so is Edward. How's everything by you?"

Esme: "Pretty great. I'm working on a new garden in the… I'll just have to show you sometime."

Me: "I've been meaning to call you, I've just… I'm so sorry for leaving like I did. It was…"

Esme (laughing): "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Alice was trying so hard to get a rise out of you."

Me (pretty freaking stunned at her laughter): "I'm still sorry. I hope you tell Carlisle that, too."

Esme: "Don't worry about it, but if you would like I could tell him… anyway, what is new with you?"

Me: "I got a promotion at the publishing house. Edward's been a workaholic lately, and I'm going to need to go shopping for drapes soon…"

Esme: "I'll tell you what. I'll find those drapes and drop them by sometime."

Me: "Oh. I was just kidding about those drapes."

Esme: "Drapery is not a laughing matter."

Me: "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to –"

Esme: "I was kidding, dear. I do, however, need an excuse to drop by and see you…"

Me: "No excuses needed, Esme. Come whenever you'd like…"

***

**Edward's POV**

I was reaching into the refrigerator for a water bottle for myself and Emmett. I was going to have to head back to the hospital soon and needed a clear head.

"Wedding photos!"

I banged my head on the refrigerator when I popped my head up to the sound of Alice's voice.

I rubbed the back of my head, as I more slowly got my head out of the large machinery.

"What Alice?"

"Where are your wedding photos?" Alice asked walking away from me and into the living room.

I followed and took my spot on the couch next to Emmett handing him his drink.

Alice began looking thru shelves of books.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked as a big book dropped to the ground with a loud snap.

"I'm looking for the photos…" She said exasperated already.

"Al," I said smiling lightly, "They're not here."

"What?" She said halting her movements. "You let me go through all of that."

"It's been two minutes, Alice…"

"God," Alice said settling herself on the couch. "Where are they?"

"Ben's," Emmett replied for me and turning the volume up on the television.

"Ben? Who the hell is Ben?" Alice asked.

"My best man," I said.

"You… what! You left wedding pictures with the best man? Are you hoping they get lost, stolen, torn, ripped…"

"We have them on that flash drive Bella gave you at Mom and Dad's house, too." I said opening up my water.

"No way," Alice exclaimed. "What if I saw?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, you were too preoccupied making a dress."

"But why are they at Ben's?" Alice asked. "What if he throws some wild party and…"

Emmett's laughter cut her off.

"What?" She asked.

"Ben having a party? Not in this lifetime…"

"You know him?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Rosie and I went to go look at the photos…"

"You what?" Alice said looking at her knees.

I started to speak, "Rosalie wanted to meet Bella's friend, Angela, who's with Ben. We were all over there and Angela remembered the pictures and that was it."

"Oh…" Alice said quieter than usual.

Bella came into the room radiantly, with a new shirt on, and handed Alice the phone with the corners of her lips twitching to a smile. "We'll show the photos tonight."

"Tonight?" Alice asked.

"I just called Jasper and Rosalie," Bella said. "We're all having dinner here."

"What? Here? Oh. I have to go… get re-dressed. You'll be here when I get back? When should I get back?" Alice asked with her foot beating happily.

Bella laughed, "Is seven good for you?"

"Perfect. It's perfect. Emmett, come on." Alice grabbed Emmett's big forearm and tried to pry him off the couch.

It didn't work.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked amused.

"Giving them time to get food. You know, go to the grocery store and stuff…" Alice rambled.

"Bella's probably prepared." Emmett stated.

And he was right.

We always had food on hand now that Emmett came here to hang out.

Alice's eyes were wide as she looked at Bella. Bella shrugged nonchalantly and sat next to Emmett to make fun of a soap opera.

"I'll be back later, then…" Alice said walking away.

"Wait," Bella said getting up off the couch. She ran toward Alice and whispered something in Alice's ear. It made Alice smile and laugh.

"Of course," Alice said and laughed while shutting the front door.

**A/N: Eh. This is sort of setting stuff up for the ending. I'll have the next chapter posted sometime really soon! It's really hot out today so go outside! **

**I love you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

_3 Weeks Later_

**Bella's POV**

I heard the front door open and shut and immediately…

"Bella?"

"Kitchen," I replied smiling.

"Hey, you," Edward replied dropping his doctor bag.

I put down the knife I was using to chop vegetables and held my arms out and Edward came over wrapping me into a hug.

He had shadows under his eyes.

"I missed you," I said. He'd been on call and at the hospital for just about two days.

"Me too," he sighed releasing me and sat on a stool while I resumed my cutting of the vegetables. "What's all of this?" He gestured to the food.

"Our turn." I shrugged.

"Mmm. I forgot." He mumbled putting his elbows on the counter.

After the first dinner we had with everyone, we decided to have a weekly dinner. Surprisingly, we all fit together at the dinner table.

We rotated between Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. It was nice to be able to examine Alice's home and not the other way around.

She wasn't all that bad anymore.

At least she tried not to be. I knew she still held a grudge for the wedding thing. But, I was showing her the pictures today.

Angela wasn't home the last time I wanted to get the photos and I kept forgetting.

I picked them up earlier today.

Alice promised she wouldn't look at the flash drive.

She was able to halt Esme's wedding plans, enabling Edward and I a little bit longer to reveal our secret to his parents… mine, too.

Though, it was likely Charlie would be relived.

"Why isn't the food in the oven?" Emmett asked coming into the kitchen and patting Edward a bit too hard on the back.

"It doesn't take that long," I said as he reached his hand into the salad bowl and grabbed a handful of olives.

"Emmett, seriously manners would be kind," Rosalie said coming into the kitchen and inhaling a breath. "It smells delicious."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll throw it in the oven now. Is that okay with you, Emmett?"

He rolled his eyes at me and I took that as a yes.

"Don't you want to change?" Rosalie asked Edward. "You smell like hospital."

"I brought wine!" Alice yelled coming into the kitchen.

"And I brought Alice," Jasper replied coming into the kitchen.

"What were you saying about the hospital?" Alice asked after a beat.

"Edward. He smells like it," Rosalie cringed.

"Leave him alone," I said. "He's been there for days…"

Emmett leaped out of his stool and went to the opposite side of the kitchen, leaned against the refrigerator.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked. Edward was leaning his face into his hands shaking his head.

"Hospital germs," Alice replied taking Emmett's seat. "Dad made him paranoid."

"I don't want an incurable disease," Emmett said. "Hell, I don't want to catch a curable disease."

"I'm not carrying any germs on me except my own," Edward said.

"Just go shower for Emmett," Rosalie said.

Edward laughed, "Is this so I change my clothes?"

"Yep," she replied honestly.

Edward got up lazily and headed toward our bathroom.

He was no longer worried about leaving me alone with his family.

They were my family now, too. They loved me.

Jasper fiddled around in the drawers behind me looking for a corkscrew.

***

"So," Edward said at the table, looking more refreshed. "Guess whose getting married?"

"Who?" Everyone asked at once and he rolled his eyes.

"Stanley and Newton."

"No way!" I yelled and everyone looked at us dubiously because they referred to those two as "Cat Lady" and "Mr. Cat Lady".

"Cat lady," Edward said and everyone laughed and shouted out different things about our crazy neighbor.

"Now Bella can't cuddle up to Mr. Cat Lady!" Emmett laughed.

Jasper chocked on his drink for a moment from laughing too much.

And that's was just how things are at our dinners.

We interrupt each other and laugh at the wrong parts of the stories… none of us ever shut up.

And that's how I liked it.

We were festive.

***

"Shit. Emmett just finish eating already," Jasper said exasperatedly.

Alice was shooting looks of death to Emmett from her side of the table.

Today was the day for her to look at the wedding photos. But, we were going to look at them together and we were waiting for Emmett to just eat his damn food and not go for another helping.

I was actually enjoying it.

Emmett began cutting his food into one-fifths, pieces that were way smaller than needed.

"I hate you," Alice said.

"I don't want to choke," Emmett said smiling knowingly.

"That's just mean," Jasper said as Emmett took his drink and got up to get another. Jasper was desperately trying to make Alice not freak out.

Over fifteen minutes later, Emmett had one piece of food on his plate. Alice looked at it begging him to just eat.

Edward didn't hide his laughter at his two siblings, Rosalie was tracing the top of her wine glass bored, and Jasper looked on annoyed.

After the last bite of his food gone Alice exclaimed, "Finished!" And Alice threw her hands in the air.

Emmett shook his head no and continued chewing the food that was non-existent.

"Emmett," I said calling him to my attention. He looked at me a little annoyed, I was after-all taking him away from annoying Alice, but then when I spoke he beamed. "Ready for dessert?"

Alice groaned.

Emmett clapped his hands together gleefully.

"No way," Rosalie said standing up. "Come on, everyone. To the living room."

Alice was the first one to jump out of her seat and sprint to get a seat on my couch front and center.

Jasper laughed as he followed Alice.

"Could I bring some dessert into the living room?" Emmett asked.

Before I could answer Rosalie grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"I'm actually more nervous than I was on our wedding day."

"Get your booties in here!" Alice called. "Now!"

"I'm not arguing with her again." I smiled as I skipped into the living room. Edward went to the kitchen to get a piece of pie before coming back and sitting next to Emmett, who looked like he was going to punch Edward.

I had my laptop set up to the television and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes!" Alice screamed and then looked around seemingly embarrassed, "I mean, yeah."

"Can we get it over with?" Emmett asked eying the pie on Edward's plate.

"Shut it," Alice said to Emmett.

"We're ready," Jasper said looking at me trying to convey to just start already.

The first photo appeared of the hotel we were staying at. The tropical surroundings and the pure beauty of the place.

Alice studied it for a long time and I flipped to the next photo and the screen showed Edward and Ben chilling out before the wedding with drinks in hand.

"That's the man you left the pictures with?" Alice asked doubtfully. "You're lucky he didn't…"

I flipped the picture and the photograph was of Edward and I at the gazebo getting married with the sun setting in the background.

It wasn't a very original photo, but it was beautiful.

"Wow," Alice muttered.

I flipped through the rest of the wedding photos and Alice gave me a hug when it was over.

"Holy crap!" Edward exclaimed. "Emmett, you're such a pig!"

"I was just hungry." Emmett shrugged looking at Edward's empty plate where his pie used to sit.

***

**A/N: Check out my new story "Forget My Name". It's different, but I like it. Give it a shot? **

**But, review this chapter first so I know where you all stand. **

**I love all of you, I do. I do. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi! **

*******

**Edward's POV**

"I can't believe this!" Esme seethed.

"Darling, it'll be fine…" Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

I turned to Bella who sat on the couch next to me. She gave me a sad smile. Totally unsure how to react.

"It's so unreasonable," Esme muttered.

"I know, I know," Carlisle mumbled to her.

"I just wanted it to be perfect… and now."

"It'll be perfect," Carlisle said kissing her cheek.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Sorry, Edward." She smiled. "What?"

"What the hell are you and Dad talking about?"

"Language," Bella whispered in my ear. Esme gave her an appreciative smile.

"It's just some complications with the surprise," Esme winked.

Telling my parents about our marriage had to be the most nerve-wracking thing for us. But, we did it.

Esme clenched her fists shut, but placed a smile on her lips congratulating us. Carlisle smiled, too.

Ever since then, though my parents have been planning some sort of 'surprise' for me and Bella.

At first I figured it was going to be a party celebrating our marriage, but now… I don't know.

It's been a year since Bella and I have been married in four days. My parents are holding us at their home for another nine days, on top of the three days we've been here.

"Cowabunga, man!" Emmett yelled into the house. He came in with an awful looking beach shirt filled with palm trees.

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I didn't know you were coming," Bella said to Emmett.

"And miss Ha–"

"Ha hi!" Rosalie said covering for whatever Emmett was going to give away.

"Hi?" Bella said giving me a confused look.

"Are Alice and Jasper coming, too?" I asked.

"No, they're meeting us there," Esme replied. "We're leaving in five minutes, so be ready."

She and Carlisle got up and left the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Not telling," Emmett smiled.

"What should I bring?" Bella asked.

"All your stuff's in the car," Rosalie said taking a seat on the couch.

"What? How?"

Rosalie shrugged. But, Emmett flexed his muscles and said, "I may have been here earlier."

***

"I'm confused," Bella whispered to me.

We were standing hand-in-hand in front of an airport. Emmett and Rosalie were behind us waiting for us to open the door.

"Me too," I said before opening the door for us.

"This way," Rosalie said taking the lead and dragging us to a bench where Alice and Jasper were sitting with about fifteen different suitcases surrounding them.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Bella asked as Alice hopped up to hug her.

"No, silly." Alice bounced. "Didn't anyone tell you that you're going to –"

"Have a surprise!" Rosalie interjected. "Wow, you and Emmett suck at this."

"I know," Alice said going back to Jasper, who merely waved at me. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Getting everything set up for us," Rosalie said.

"Can't you just tell us?" I asked.

"No!" Everyone yelled, except Bella.

"Alright," I mumbled.

Bella laughed and we all waited patiently for my parents.

Finally, they came and held up tickets.

"Can I tell?!" Alice yelled and jumped up from her seat.

"I think they've figured it out," Esme smiled.

"They haven't," Emmett said.

"I think we're," Bella guessed, "going somewhere?"

"Bingo!" Alice said. "Oh. Please, can I tell them?"

"Go ahead," Carlisle said laughing.

"Oh. Oh. Okay! Well…"

"Wait!" Emmett yelled. "We should make them guess!"

"No." Bella and I both said.

"You're going to Hawaii with all of us!" Alice yelled.

And then Emmett wearing his ridiculous shirt made sense… and all of the luggage.

"We're what?" Bella asked.

"Well," Esme said gently. "We wanted to be part of your wedding, that's where you got married, so…"

"No way!" Bella said grinning.

"Serious?" I asked.

Esme and Carlisle nodded.

Alice was hopping up and down in front of Bella. "You ready? You ready?"

"More than ready," Bella said. "Thank you so much."

"Please," Esme said waving a hand. "We want this."

***

All of us were a bit delirious as we stumbled into our hotel. My mother, who's terrified of flying, had a bit too much to drink and Carlisle was having a field day.

Emmett was randomly saying, "Yipee!"

Rosalie would take a step away from him and pretend like she didn't know him and when Emmett sees her take a step away he turns around and kisses her.

Alice was humming like a bumble bee and she'd go up and look into store windows. Jasper kept a hand on her amusedly to make sure she didn't get lost.

Bella and I, well, this was our territory.

We've been here before.

Hell, we were married here.

For once, we had the advantage.

The lobby was brightly lit, despite the time of night.

"Cullen," Bella said to the receptionist.

"Here you go," The receptionist said smiling and handing off various keys.

"Mine," Alice said taking one from Bella.

"And mine," Emmett said reaching over Bella's head.

"Um," Bella said turning to face my parents, "Which one do you want?"

"That one," Esme said loosely while taking a key.

We all snugly fit into the elevator and reached our floor. Bella and I laughed when we saw Alice and Jasper go into the room that was ours a year ago.

"We'll meet in the morning," Esme said. "Nine?"

"Nope," Emmett said.

"Eleven," Alice said and Jasper closed their door.

"See ya," Rosalie said going into her room with Emmett.

"Night," Carlisle said as he and Esme went to there room.

I looked down at Bella and she surprised me by kissing me.

"I missed this place," she laughed and put the key into the lock and turned it.

"Me too," I said quickly grabbing her hand before she could enter. She raised an eyebrow. "I've got to be the gentleman."

I picked her up bridal style and she yelped and held onto my collar as I shut the door behind us.

*******

**A/N: **

**Almost, almost, almost finished. One more chapter ******

**But, you can check out my new story: "Forget My Name". **

**Or my old, first, completed story about Valentine's Day, "My Valentine"**

**I love you all. **

**I do. **

**I do.**

**Reviews are loved. Reviewers are my lovelies, I promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

"_Face it  
This is what we're up, up against?  
You're waiting  
And every minute is a minute away"_

Up Against – Taking Back Sunday

**Bella's POV**

"I once heard that if you sit in the sun long enough your body gets cleansed," Alice said while flopping on her back to tan.

Rosalie and Alice were sprawled out on towels tanning while Esme and I stayed under the umbrella looking out at the pretty ocean.

"I'll burn," I told Alice.

"I've got this sunscreen that's pretty epic," Rosalie told me.

"Girls," Esme chided. "Leave Bella alone. This vacation is for her."

It really wasn't, though.

This vacation was for the rest of the Cullen's so they could be a part of my marriage.

And if I got a trip to Hawaii for that then bring it on.

"Thanks," I told Esme.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said lowly, dangerous.

He was directly in front of her with a bucket of water in hand, tipping it ever so gently so it would look like he was going to spill it on her.

Emmett just smiled and nudged his head in Alice's direction.

Alice was oblivious with her head ducked down, but Jasper was above her with a big bucket of water in his hand.

I heard Rose sigh and Emmett helped her to her feet so she wouldn't get soaked.

Alice, though, took the sigh as a sign Rosalie was annoyed and said, "You two, its vacation. At least try and get along."

"They are," Jasper said smoothly as he dumped the water on her back.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" Alice yelled hopping up, brushing her hands in her hair to make it dry faster.

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" Jasper said to her.

"I'd run," Emmett told Jasper.

"Yes, sir," Jasper said jogging away from his girlfriend.

"Ugh!" Alice yelled. She gave a wicked look to Emmett before taking off after Jasper.

In the distance we could see Jasper jumping into the water away from Alice, but Alice followed him right in.

When hours before, she refused to get in because her fear of sharks. Jasper eliminated her fears.

Esme put a hand on my shoulder. We had both been starring off at Alice and Jasper.

"He's going to marry her soon," she whispered to me while plunking on her sunglasses to cover the circles under her eyes from being hung-over.

"He told you?" I asked directing my attention to Esme.

"No," she said. "I have a feeling."

"Your feelings were wrong about _Bella_," Emmett said dumping his bucket of water onto himself.

He sat down on the towel with Rosalie towering over him with her arms crossed.

"Emmett Cullen," Rosalie seethed.

I hadn't seen her get really truly angry at Emmett, ever.

They've flirted-fight, but never this…

Whatever Esme's first feelings of me, they must have been bad.

"No, dear," Esme said to Rose. "Don't fight. It was nothing horrid, believe me."

I breathed a sigh of relief on the inside.

"If he proposes at this beach," Edward said coming up behind me with Carlisle in tow. "I'll be pretty…"

"Happy," I interrupted him and he shook his head.

**Edward's POV**

I sat down under the umbrella with Bella at my side and Esme on the other.

"I think you'd be happy," Esme agreed with Bella. "Even if he did it the same spot you proposed. You'd get over it."

I sighed as Bella opened her mouth, "Plus, they deserve it. I've never seen two people so destined to be together."

Our gaze fell upon Jasper and Alice. Jasper was basically holding Alice in the water. She was flailing her arms in the arm like she was nervous, but Jasper just stayed calm trying to get over her irrational fear.

I'd always liked Jasper, he was in-fact, my friend before he and Alice ever laid eyes on one another.

I felt Bella's hand grasping for mine as I held onto her hand tightly.

"I think you two," Emmett proclaimed, "need to get away before you get all lovey-dovey."

"Don't speak," I replied. "When you and Rose got married, I swore I was going to lose my eyes after seeing so much of both of you."

Bella laughed and I gave her a mock hurt look.

"Oh, shush," Esme said. "Carlisle, could you get me some ice?"

"Sure thing," he said smugly. He'd been watching from afar, always watching us so when we came for advice he'd have something wise to say.

Today, he was just laughing as Mom would yawn or put on sunglasses. He was enjoying her not being perfect in public.

"Wiped," Emmett said making a sound. "I'll never be like that."

"Hah!" Rose and Bella snorted.

"You already are," Bella said. When Emmett looked at her indignantly she spoke again, "I mean, when you were about to pour water on Rosalie, and don't lie you would of if she didn't catch you, you stopped when she asked."

"I…" Emmett began.

"And, you're always holding those tiny tissue packets so you can clean Rosalie's heels if they get stuck in mud and she won't be mad at you," Bella said.

Emmett's mouth turned into an 'O' as I laughed out loud. "Really?"

Bella nodded and Emmett turned to Rosalie.

"You told them!"

"Just Bella," Rosalie shrugged.

Emmett looked ready to kill, so I took Bella's hand a little tighter as I stood up and dragged her away with a wave to everyone else.

***

"This is a test," Bella said mocking the first words we spoke to one another right before we entered my parents' home and she entered my family's life for real.

We were sitting at a table waiting for my family to meet us for dinner. We were outside and had a great view of the ocean. Not that it mattered when I had Bella's face to look at.

"And it's a huge deal," I said.

"They're going to hate it," Bella said.

"Yes they will," I replied.

"But, you'll still love it, right?" She asked.

"Right, because I love you."

"Likewise."

I laughed as my family came into view and all sat down in their respectable spots while arguing and talking over one another.

"We have an announcement to make," I proclaimed rising my wine glass in the air.

Emmett melodramatically tapped his knife to his wine glass until it shattered. "Ouch."

"Oh, shut up," Rosalie laughed.

"You may hate it," Bella announced.

"But I love Bella," I replied. "And she's wonderful in everything she wears."

"Wait!" Alice squeaked. "What the hell? This is about clothes?"

"We're getting there," I mumbled. Bella elbowed me.

"Not exactly, um… this is about signing us all up for hula classes."

"Hula classes? Huh?" Emmett asked.

"It's where you wear those skirts and learn to dance their dance…" Bella said.

"I have to wear a skirt?" Emmett asked his eyes becoming the size of saucers.

"Yep," Bella laughed.

"No!" Emmett yelled standing up.

"With shorts underneath," I laughed as he sat back down.

***

"What was your mother's first impression of me?" Bella asked as we lounged while watching Emmett dance around the room in a hula skirt.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She said something earlier…"

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a bit fed up of my family's drama.

"Nothing bad," Bella replied shrugging it off.

But I wouldn't have that. After a few hours of dancing around the rooms with the instructors I walked over to my father and asked him to go into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I was just curious as to what Mom's 'first impression' of Bella was?"

"Well…"

"_Edward_!" Bella whined as the rest of the family came out of the room.

"Oh, dear, don't fret," Esme said. She was more chipped after the dancing with the family.

"Then would you tell us?" I asked as the rest of my family listened intently.

"I thought Bella was the missing puzzle piece of your life," Esme said. "You used to always come home on holidays with a frown upon your face and were constantly on that cell phone of yours. I thought it was just school, but when Bella came into our home…"

She reached a hand to Bella. "It was like you were you again. I was so worried you were becoming someone else that you didn't want to be, but the moment Bella walked into our home and you defended her against Alice, I knew she was perfect."

"Wait." Rose interrupted ruining the perfect moment after all of two minutes. "So why was Emmett being all, 'You were wrong, Esme.'?"

We all faced Emmett. He shrugged and said, "I think Bella's more of our daily entertainment and food source than Edward's woman."

Rose punched him in the arm and everyone began to laugh.

When we got to the hotel, the elevator was jammed and it forced us to take the stairs.

"Race!" Emmett called out taking off into a sprint. A packet of tissues fell out of his pocket and Jasper picked them up with a laugh.

Rosalie took off her shoes and began chasing after Emmett.

Alice hopped onto Jasper's back and screamed, "Go!"

I looked at Bella, who laughed, and began taking off while holding my hand. I could've gone faster, but I'd stay with Bella.

Forever.

The race was somewhat close, until Alice took the tissues from Jasper's hand and flung them at Emmett. It hit him in the head and he became bewildered and stumbled, picked up the tissues, and ran up the stairs. He was beat by a triumphant Rosalie. She stuck her tongue out at all of us 'losers'.

We didn't care.

Esme and Carlisle went to sleep, and everyone else piled into our suite.

"Give these back to your boyfriend," Emmett said throwing the packet of tissues at Alice. She caught them.

"Sure," she giggled. She skipped over to Jasper and reached into his coat pocket, her eyes turned huge as she met her eyes with Jasper's. "No," she breathed.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Oh my God," Alice said as Bella came up beside me and nudged me like I should know what was going on.

"I wasn't planning to do this here, but I don't have a choice now, do I, darling?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Nope," Alice beamed.

Jasper quickly gave Alice a kiss and kneeled down on one knee. Alice's hand was still in Jasper's pocket and he gently grabbed her hand giving it a kiss and never letting it go.

"I love you," he said simply. Alice still hadn't brought her hand out of the jacket. What the hell? Was there another bag of tissues in there and Alice was excited?

"You're my whole life," Jasper said.

Emmett opened his mouth, but Rosalie quickly put a her hand over it and shook her head. What the…

"And we've been waiting for this for… forever. You give me hope, you give me love, will you please give me the pleasure of being mine?"

"As long as your mine," Alice said kneeling down to Jasper's level so she didn't have to reach down into his pocket.

"Now, if you'll let me…" Jasper said easing Alice's hand out of his pocket with a black velvet box was pulled out.

Holy shit.

Jasper opened the box and put the ring on Alice's finger. She looked at it and squealed.

"I love it!" She yelled and took Jasper's hand again. "We're going to go celebrate…alone… see you all tomorrow!"

Jasper smiled sheepishly at us while he followed Alice.

"Dude, be respectful!" Emmett screamed. "She's my sister!"

"She's my life," Jasper shot back with a wink as they left our room.

"I love you," Bella whispered into my ear.

I turned and faced her as she rested her head on my chest. "Bye Rosalie, bye Emmett." I replied closing my eyes.

"Gah, get all romantic, what's up with everyone?" Emmett grumbled while they exited the room.

"This is how it's supposed to be," I replied. "Just me and you, baby."

"With your family in the hallway," Bella laughed.

"Of course," I replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bella said standing on her tippy-toes to kiss me.

PLAYLIST

_These are not for each chapter, but are in chronological order. FYI. _

Up Against (Blackout) – Taking Back Sunday

Down and Out – The Academy is…

Jaime All Over – Mayday Parade

The Taste of Ink – The Used

The Future Freaks Me Out – Motion City Soundtrack

Girl Next Door – Saving Jane

The Glory of Love – New Found Glory

The Runaway – Something Corporate

It's Not Your Fault – New Found Glory

Secret Love & The Fastest Way to Happiness – This Providence

This is For Keeps – The Spill Canvas

Inevitable – Anberlin

Brat Pack – The Rocket Summer

Twilight – Thriving Ivory

And that's it… for now. I may post outtakes at another time. I'm going to post the playlist on my profile, peeps.

And I'm sorry for the wait. I can spit out a million excuses… but I'll spare you all.

I love you all so, so much. And I had a great time writing this. Check out my other stories. And please, please…

REVIEW!


End file.
